Paparazzi
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Yami Atemu adalah seorang raja wartawan. Tak ada satu pun obyek berita yang bisa luput darinya. Namun, pada suatu hari ia dihadapkan pada tantangan obyek berita terbesarnya. Yakni seorang bintang idola nomer satu di Jepang...Yugi Mutou. AU YxY,SxJ,BxR,MxM
1. The Biggest Challenge

**Paparazzi**

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I take no profit for this useless plot of mine!! Please believe me minna-san!! DX (dihajar)

Warning : Lack of reference, Language, Shonen Ai and possibly a YAOI. (Still 'possibly' though. I'm not sure yet. Rated T for now)

Okay, what are you waiting for?!! just read it already!! XDD (dirajam karena sok pake bahasa planet(?))

**-------Chapter 1-------**

**The Bigg****est Challenge**

Seorang pria terlihat mondar mandir di ruang kerjanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius memikirkan sebuah pemecahan untuk permasalahan yang menimpanya. Butiran keringat terlihat mengalir di keningnya. Sesekali ia duduk dan mulai melihat-lihat beberapa dokumen yang berserahkan di atas mejanya.

"brengsek!! Dalam sebulan ini bagaimana rating customer bisa menurun?!!!" pria tersebut terlihat emosi. Ia mulai melempar beberapa dokumen ke lantai. Sesaat setelah ia melempar dokumen ke lantai, seseorang terlihat memasuki ruangannya.

"wah.....wah, sepertinya kau adalah type orang yang mudah panik ya, Seto....."

Seorang wanita muda berambut pirang terlihat memasuki ruangan. Seto Kaiba pimpinan direksi dari 'Kaiba Press' agency warta berita lokal di Domino Jepang terlihat serius menatap seorang wanita yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"jika kau belum tahu asumsi masalahku sepenuhnya, sebaiknya kau diam saja.......Mai." mendengar hal itu, wanita pirang yang dikenal dengan nama 'Mai Kujaku' itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai duduk tepat di atas meja kerja Kaiba. Dengan gaya elegant, ia mulai mengibaskan rambut pirangnya ke samping.

"ah, itukah caramu berbicara pada penasehatmu sendiri Seto? Tenang saja. Aku tahu sebab mengapa kau jadi serba panas seperti ini. itu karena rating customer kita menurun kan? Dan hal itu ada hubungannya dengan artikel yang dibuat oleh 'Isthar Press' musuh bebuyutan kita....." Mai mulai menatap Kaiba dengan pandangan sinis. Kaiba hanya bisa membuang muka mendengar hal itu.

"jika kau sudah tahu mengenai hal itu, sebaiknya segera temukan sebuah solusi agar customer bisa kembali tertarik dengan berita dan program-program media visual dari agency kita!!" ujar Kaiba dengan tegasnya. Mai terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai berfikir.

"hmm....semenjak kubu Isthar Press membuat sebuah berita mengenai skandal yang terjadi dalam pemerintahan khususnya yang lebih menjurus dalam spesifikasi kinerja para pejabat-pejabat kotor, kualitas pemasaran dan peredaran artikel serta berita-berita mereka mengalami peningkatan dalam jumlah peminat. Dukungan dari berbagai pihak terus berdatangan untuk mensupport kubu mereka. Bahkan Isthar Press memiliki banyak channel dari pejabat pemerintahan itu sendiri....." mendengar hal itu, Kaiba terlihat semakin emosi.

"jadi kau bilang para customer lebih tertarik dengan berita-berita pemerintahan yang sulit dikuak oleh pihak berwajib? Lalu apa bedanya dengan artikel dan berita yang kita hasilkan bulan lalu? Bukankah itu juga tak kalah menariknya daripada artikel yang ditulis oleh Isthar Press huh?" Mai mulai menautkan alisnya.

"maksudmu liputan mengenai perang monopoli perdagangan di negara tetangga? Khususnya Cina?"

"ya!! Apa bedanya? Bukankah direksi kita lebih dulu meliput berita itu? kita bahkan menjadi pemicu kubu media massa yang lain!!" Kaiba terlihat bersikeras. Mai mulai menatap pimpinan direksi itu dengan serius.

"jadi yang pertama bukan berarti menjadi yang terbaik Seto. Aku akui bahwa saat itu kita bisa berada dalam posisi puncak namun sepertinya para customer lebih tertarik dengan hal yang disebut 'sensasi'"

"sensasi?" Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahinya. Mai mulai menjelaskan perlahan-lahan.

"memang berita yang kita berikan kepada para pelanggan adalah fakta tanpa ada sedikitpun konspirasi yang menguntungkan pihak tertentu. Namun sepertinya liputan atau artikel yang mengandung sensasi bahkan mengandung konspirasi sepertinya lebih diminati oleh mereka. Bahkan pejabat pemerintahan akan memilih media massa yang bisa diajak untuk bekerja sama demi kepentingan mereka......" Kaiba mulai emosi mendengar hal itu. ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"cih!! Apa masyarakat tak bisa melihat apa yang namanya fakta dan apa yang namanya konspirasi?!!! Kaiba Press akan selalu mengutamakan fakta dan obyektifitas!!! Aku tak akan membiarkan agencyku menjadi tempat berkonspirasi kotor untuk sebuah keuntungan Mai!! Kita adalah pihak bersih dan netral!!!" Kaiba mulai menatap penasehatnya itu dengan tajam. Mai hanya bisa tersenyum seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"hah! Aku tahu kau akan selalu mempertahankan prinsipmu walaupun kau tahu konsekuensinya adalah fatal. Persaingan dalam dunia berita sangatlah sengit Seto......"

"tak perlu kau ingatkan pun, aku sudah tahu akan hal itu Mai!! Aku tak peduli dengan kubu media massa lain yang hanya mengincar keuntungan secara gila-gilaan!! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa fakta, obyektifitas dan non konspiratif sebenarnya bisa lebih unggul daripada sekedar 'sensasi'!!" Kaiba terlihat yakin dengan tekadnya. Mai lalu mulai beranjak dari meja kerja Kaiba dan mulai meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang ia bawa ke atas meja kerja Kaiba.

"berkas apa ini?" Kaiba mulai mengernyutkan dahinya seraya melihat-lihat beberapa lembar berkas di atas mejanya. Mai mulai melipat kedua tangannya.

"itu adalah data-data dari obyek narasumber kita minggu ini." Kaiba mulai menautkan alisnya saat ia melihat isi berkas yang diberikan oleh Mai.

"....'Hikari'....?"

"ya, Hikari. Sebuah band yang saat ini sedang naik daun di negara kita. Sebuah band yang fenomenal karena album pertama mereka yang langsung melejit dan meledak di pasaran. Sebuah band yang paling digemari oleh para remaja di Jepang saat ini......" mendengar hal itu, Kaiba mulai menatap Mai dengan ekspresi bingung.

"kau bermaksud untuk meliput mereka? Bukankah sudah banyak berita-berita tentang mereka yang disajikan oleh agency media massa yang lain? Buat apa kita meliput obyek pasar seperti ini?" Mai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan Kaiba.

"Seto.....Seto.....kau bilang bahwa kau ingin membuktikan jika fakta dan obyektifitas dalam suatu berita bisa menjadi lebih unggul daripada hanya sekedar sebuah sensasi bukan? Aku sengaja memilih obyek itu karena kebanyakan berita yang beredar mengenai mereka selalu diwarnai dengan sensasi yang berlebihan. Banyak sekali pihak-pihak yang memanfaatkan popularitas mereka untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Menurutku, jika kita bisa menyajikan sebuah artikel, berita ataupun liputan yang bersih dan obyektif mengenai band mereka, aku yakin rating customer kita bisa kembali meningkat, Seto." Kaiba mulai terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"tunggu dulu Mai!! Setahuku tak ada satupun agency media massa yang bisa meliput berita mereka secara obyektif dan clear sampai saat ini! Mereka dikenal tertutup dan penuh dengan misteri agar popularitas mereka selalu terjaga!! Sangat mustahil jika kita bisa menguak hal itu dari mereka!! Bahkan para paparazzi sangat sulit mendapatkan gambar mereka secara exclusive!!" Mai kembali tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"justru itulah kesempatan emas kita. Kita harus menjadi yang 'pertama' yang bisa menguak hal itu. aku tahu bahwa band mereka sangat amat sulit untuk diwawancara. Mereka selalu saja diwakilkan oleh manajer mereka saat mengadakan konferensi pers. Dan pihak media massa selalu saja melebih-lebihkan liputan mereka hanya dengan bermodalkan ijin dari manajer band. Menurutku sampai saat ini, para fans dari Band Hikari tidak bisa merasa menyatu dengan band idola mereka. Keterbatasan info dan berita yang hiperbola terkadang membuat berita mengenai band favorit mereka terkesan basi. Kita harus menjadi yang pertama yang bisa menyajikan 'The Real News' tentang Band Hikari khususnya dari sang vokalis......" Kaiba mulai menautkan alisnya.

"dari sang vokalis? Maksudmu vokalis band Hikari yang juga seorang model sekaligus seorang The King of Game......Mutou Yugi?" Mai menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya. Kita harus bisa mendapatkan liputan obyektif dari seorang Yugi Mutou. Vokalis yang saat ini menjadi idola nomer satu di Jepang...."

"tapi hal ini sangatlah sulit Mai!! Hampir semua media massa dari berbagai agency ingin menguak berita mengenai Mutou Yugi secara dalam. Yugi tak akan semudah itu membuka perjalanan hidupnya di hadapan media secara gamblang!! Tak ada satupun wartawan yang bisa mewawancarai dan menguak artikel mengenai dirinya secara langsung!! Hal itu terlalu mustahil!!" Kaiba terlihat bersikeras. Mai hanya bisa tersenyum dengan hal itu.

"tugas ini tidak akan bisa dilakukan oleh wartawan yang biasa saja. Hanya ada satu orang wartawan yang bisa melaksanakan tugas ini. Kita harus menggunakan senjata rahasia kita......." Kaiba mulai terdiam dengan hal itu sebelum pada akhirnya ia mulai menatap Mai dengan serius.

"apa kau yakin 'dia' bisa melakukannya?" Mai mulai tersenyum sinis mendengar hal itu.

"tentu saja. aku sangat yakin dengan kemampuannya karena 'dia' adalah seorang...........'Raja Wartawan'."

--------------

Dengan langkah yang tangguh, sesosok figur pria mulai berjalan dengan tenang menyusuri tiap ruang dalam gedung megah Kaiba Press. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang ideal dan eksotis, siapa saja pasti akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang artis ataupun seseorang yang cukup terkenal. Figur itu membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah pakaian yang cukup kasual. Sebuah kaos tank top berwarna merah darah dengan sebuah jaket kulit yang berwarna hitam sungguh terlihat rapi dan serasi. Celana kulit berwarna hitam pekat terlihat membungkus kedua kakinya dengan begitu sempurna dan ramping. Sebuah kamera dan kartu tanda pengenal terlihat menggantung dengan rapi dari leher menjurus ke dada. Ia bahkan memakai sebuah neckbelt kulit berwarna hitam di lehernya. Dengan style rambutnya yang memiliki tiga warna berbeda, Poni pirang dengan keseluruhan yang berwarna hitam dan juga warna magenta di setiap ujungnya, Style rambut natural tersebut sungguh terkesan gahar dan berani. Gaya rambutnya itu sungguh merupakan sebuah frame yang cukup sempurna untuk mengimbangi ketampanan wajahnya yang berparas bagai sang dewa itu. dengan tatapan tajam kedua matanya yang berwarna crimson yang setara dengan merahnya sebuah batu ruby, Figur itu terlihat cukup mendominasi dan terlihat begitu berwibawa. Setiap karyawan dan staff Kaiba Press yang melihat figur itu selalu berdejak kagum. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa figur sempurna itu adalah seorang fotografer handal dan juga seorang wartawan dari agency Kaiba Press. Namun ia bukanlah wartawan yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia dikenal sebagai 'Raja wartawan'. Tak ada satu berita pun yang bisa luput dari pengawasannya. Segala macam tantangan dalam dunia jurnalistik bisa ia taklukan dengan mudah. Ia menjadi senjata rahasia andalan Kaiba Press jika Kaiba Press mengalami krisis. Ia adalah seorang mantan model sekaligus sepupu dari pimpinan direksi Kaiba Press, Yami Atemu.

"Hei Yami!!"

Yami mulai menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang terlihat menghampirinya dari belakang. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut pirang mulai menepuk bahunya dan terlihat mengatur nafasnya. Keadaan pria itu terlihat acak-acakan dan berantakan. Ia terlihat menggenggam sebuah kamera handycam di tangan kanannya dan kartu tanda pengenal seorang wartawan yang terlihat menggantung di lehernya. Yami mulai menautkan alisnya saat ia melihat sahabat sesama reporternya itu.

"Jou?" figur pria yang dikenal bernama Katsuya Jounouchi itu terlihat tersenyum menatap ekspresi bingung yang tergambar di paras tampan sahabatnya itu.

"hei kawan, bagaimana dengan misimu di amerika huh?" Yami mulai tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia lalu mulai menjawab dengan santai.

"ternyata mewawancarai pejabat di sana tidak sesulit yang aku duga. Mereka bahkan banyak yang membujukku untuk berkonspirasi dengan partai mereka masing-masing. Hah! Sungguh taktik politik yang licik. Aku tak akan terjebak semudah itu dengan persuasif murahan mereka....." Yami mulai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana kulitnya. Ia lalu mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju ke ruangan pimpinan direksi. Jou mulai mengikuti Yami di sampingnya.

"kau hebat sekali Yami.......jika aku yang mewawancarai mereka, aku pasti sudah diperalat habis-habisan disana agar mereka bisa menjalankan taktik licik mereka untuk merebut kekuasaan melalui media......" keluh Jou. Yami mulai menepuk bahu kawannya itu dan tersenyum. Kawan pirangnya itu sungguh seorang wartawan yang cukup polos.

"yang kau butuhkan adalah prinsip Jou. Jangan biarkan narasumber mengendalikanmu." Jou hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar saran kawannya itu. walau bagaimanapun juga, sahabatnya itu adalah seorang wartawan yang profesional. Segala saran yang diberikan olehnya selalu berguna untuk tugas Jou di kedepannya nanti. Ia selalu mengingat semua pesan dan saran yang diberikan sang raja wartawan itu padanya.

"kau mau menghadap pimpinan direksi ya?" tanya Jou.

"ya. Seto memanggilku hari ini....." jawab Yami singkat. Ia tahu jika sepupunya itu memanggilnya secara mendadak seperti ini, itu artinya Kaiba Press sedang mengalami krisis dan ia harus siap diluncurkan untuk melaksanakan misi yang tersulit.

"kau enak ya....tak pernah mendapat teguran dari Kaiba. Semua hasil kerjamu benar-benar mengagumkan Yami. aku malah sebaliknya. Tiada hari tanpa omelan....." keluh Jou lemas. Yami mulai menepuk bahu kawan pirangnya itu seraya tersenyum.

"jangan patah semangat Jou. Improvisasi membutuhkan sebuah usaha yang cukup keras. Tak ada segala sesuatu yang berjalan sempurna secara instant. Semua itu butuh proses....." Jou hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan pintu ruangan Kaiba. Yami mulai membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah masuk diikuti Jou dari belakang.

"ah, akhirnya kau datang juga. Duduklah Atem...." Kaiba mulai mempersilakan sepupunya itu untuk duduk. Tak lama Jou terlihat ikut berjalan masuk di belakang Yami. Kaiba mulai menatap tajam ke arah wartawan berambut pirang itu.

"jangan bilang bahwa kau kemari ingin memberitahu tentang kegagalanmu lagi Mutt!! Aku sudah bosan mendengar rendahnya kapasitas dan kualitasmu sebagai reporter!!!" Jou mulai mengernyit mendengar hal itu. perkataan bosnya itu selalu saja kasar dan keras seperti biasanya.

"uhh....sa...sabar dulu bos!! A...aku bahkan masih belum mengatakan apapun padamu!!" keluh Jou seraya melambaikan tangannya dan mengeluh. Kaiba hanya bisa menyangga dahinya dan menghela nafas.

"huh!! Cepat bawa bokongmu kemari dan segera duduk!!!" bentak Kaiba seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi di sebelah Yami. dengan pasrah, Jou hanya bisa menyanggupi hal itu dan segera duduk di sebelah Yami.

"jadi siapa dulu yang ingin melapor?" Yami mulai bertanya dengan tenang. Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"sebaiknya aku langsung to the point saja padamu. Aku tak ingin menderita migrain karena melihat artikel jelek buatan Bonkotsu."

"hei!! i...itu sangat menyinggung sekali tahu!!!" gerutu Jou kesal. Ia hanya bisa kesal karena Kaiba selalu saja menghina hasil kerjanya. Padahal ia sudah berusaha dengan keras. Setidaknya berikanlah sedikit rasa penghargaan, ia juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Sungguh tidak empati sekali sang pemimpin direksi itu.

"umm.....baiklah, kali ini tugas apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Yami mulai bertanya dengan tenang. Kaiba lalu mulai meletakkan berkasnya di atas meja. Yami mulai membuka berkas itu. Jou juga ikut melihat berkas itu.

"....'Hikari'....?"

"ya. Itulah obyek narasumber kita minggu ini. Status prioritasnya adalah siaga darurat....." jelas Kaiba. Yami mulai menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar hal itu. status siaga darurat adalah status prioritas yang paling tinggi. Hal itu biasanya karena faktor waktu yang mendesak maupun ancaman krisis yang hendak melanda eksistensi Kaiba Press. Yami mulai bersandar di kursinya dan mulai menyilakan sebelah kakinya ke atas. Cara duduk seperti itu memang sangat terkesan tidak sopan. namun mengingat status Yami adalah sebagai sepupu dari pimpinan direksi itu sendiri maka, hal itu tak pernah menjadi masalah.

"hmm....Band Hikari. Sebuah band yang sedang naik daun di negara kita. Band ini beranggotakan Yugi Mutou pada Vokalis sekaligus gitaris, Akefia Bakura pada gitaris, Ryou Bakura pada keyboard sekaligus backing vokal, Ryuuji Otogi pada Bass dan Malik Isthar pada drum." jelas Jou seraya melihat berkas itu lebih teliti. Yami mulai menatap ke arah sepupunya.

"buat apa kau memilih obyek pasar Seto? Kupikir kau tak suka membuat sensasi......" Kaiba hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar hal itu.

"hah! Kupikir kau sudah tahu betul pemikiranku Atem. tak kusangka kau terpengaruh oleh paradigma paparazzi lain....."

"apa maksudmu?" Yami mulai menautkan alisnya. Kaiba hanya bisa tersenyum sinis.

"walaupun yang kupilih adalah obyek pasar, bukan berarti aku menginginkan berita yang juga pasaran. Aku ingin kau menjalankan misimu. Misimu untuk dapat menguak dan menulis sebuah berita yang benar-benar obyektif dari band ini." Jou mulai terkejut mendengar hal itu. Yami mulai menampakkan ekspresi serius.

"berita.....obyektif?"

"tu...tunggu dulu!! Apa kau serius menginginkan berita yang benar-benar obyektif dari band ini? Hal itu sangat tidak realistis tahu!! Sudah banyak media massa dan paparazzi yang mencoba hal itu tapi mereka semua selalu gagal!! Tak ada yang berhasil!!" Jou terlihat bersikeras dengan argumentnya. Kaiba mulai menepuk dahinya dan mulai mengeluh.

"kau pikir aku tak tahu mengenai hal itu? tentu saja aku tahu Mutt!! Itu sebabnya aku menerjunkan Atem!!" Jou hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar hal itu.

"ta...tapi ha...hal ini sungguh mustahil!! Aku yakin jika di dunia ini ada agency media massa yang dapat menguak berita obyektif band ini, agency itu akan berada di puncak popularitas....." gumam Jou. Yami terlihat berfikir keras sebelum pada akhirnya, ia membuat sebuah keputusan.

"hmm.....cukup menarik. Aku terima tantangan ini Seto...."

"hah?!! Ka...kau serius Yami?!!" Jou terlihat sangat terkejut. Kaiba hanya bisa tersenyum dingin dengan acuhnya.

"apa kau yakin ingin menjalankan tugas ini Atem?"

"ya. Lagipula, aku bergelar raja Wartawan bukan tanpa alasan kan? Aku ingin menguji kemampuanku dan ingin membuktikan apa aku bisa menaklukan tantangan kali ini atau tidak. Kupertaruhkan gelarku untuk misi ini...." Yami terlihat sangat yakin. Kaiba kembali tersenyum dengan sinis melihat tekad sepupunya itu.

"aku tahu kau tak akan lari dari tantangan Atem. Baiklah, spesifikasi misimu kali ini adalah.......mewawancarai pusat popularitas dari band Hikari yakni.......'Mutou Yugi'."

"Mutou.....Yugi?"

"ya. Idola nomer satu di jepang saat ini. Selain ia menjadi vokalis dari Band Hikari, ia juga berprofesi sebagai model dan ia juga memegang gelar 'The King of Game' dalam dunia permainan. Baik itu gamble maupun permainan lain. Ia sungguh seorang Idola yang memiliki banyak bakat dan talenta." jelas Kaiba. Yami lalu mulai melihat berkas yang di lihat oleh Jou dan membuka lembar halaman kedua. Di halaman itu terdapat gambar Mutou Yugi dengan data-data umum berupa biodata.

"jika dilihat-lihat, Si Yugi ini benar-benar mirip denganmu Yami." ujar Jou singkat. Yami mulai memperhatikan berkas itu lebih teliti. Di berkas itu terlihat foto Yugi yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah altar panggung. Walaupun gambar itu diambil dari sudut jarak jauh, Ia sungguh terlihat begitu memukau dan mempesona. Cahaya lampu hanya fokus menyinari tempatnya berdiri. Ia terlihat begitu anggun dan menganggumkan. Ia benar-benar seorang bintang yang luar biasa. Namun di mata Yami, ada satu yang kurang di dalam foto itu. ia tak dapat melihat jiwa Yugi yang sesungguhnya. Ia tak dapat menginterpret sebuah kesempurnaan yang terpancar melalui gambar itu. ia seperti melihat sebuah kepalsuan. Sebuah kamuflase yang cukup semu.

"ia memang terlihat sempurna dan sangat cantik tapi.......ini hanya persepsiku saja atau bukan ya? Menurutku di gambar ini, ia seperti bukan dirinya yang sesungguhnya....." gumam Yami seraya terus memperhatikan foto Yugi di berkas itu. Kaiba mulai fokus menatap sepupunya itu.

"itu memang bukan hanya persepsimu saja Atem. Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Selama ini tak ada satupun paparazzi yang dapat memancarkan kesempurnaan Yugi melalui gambar. Yugi adalah seorang idola yang terlalu sempurna. semua kelebihan yang ada dalam dirinya sungguh tak dapat diabadikan dalam sebuah gambar maupun deskripsi. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi nyata. Ia bahkan dianggap sebagai malaikat karena kesempurnaannya itu. tak ada media yang sanggup mengimbanginya......" Yami mulai menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan sepupunya itu.

"jadi sebenarnya dimana letak kesulitan dalam misiku kali ini?" Kaiba mulai serius mendengar hal itu.

"Yugi di kenal sebagai orang yang sangat benci dengan media. Ia sangat anti dengan wawancara. Ia sangat menjaga privacynya. Saat ini ia menjadi obyek berita tersulit dan paling diincar oleh media. Ia benar-benar magnet paparazzi." Yami mulai mengerti alur pembicaraan yang akan disampaikan oleh sepupunya itu. Ia lalu mulai meletakkan berkasnya ke atas meja dan kembali berekspresi serius.

"yang kau inginkan adalah......."

"yang kuinginkan adalah......ungkap sedalam-dalamnya dan kuak seobyektif mungkin sisi seorang Mutou Yugi. Tak ada konspirasi dan tak ada sensasi yang dibuat-buat. Aku hanya ingin kau meliput berita yang benar-benar murni darinya. Deskripsikan kesempurnaannya itu ke dalam sebuah artikel. Sebuah artikel yang dapat menampung dan mengimbangi seluruh kelebihan yang ia miliki. Dan juga, aku ingin kau mendapatkan sebuah gambar yang dapat memancarkan semua kesempurnaan Yugi.......sebuah gambar yang memiliki jiwa......"

Yami mulai mengangguk serius. Hal itu memang bukanlah sebuah misi yang sangat gampang. Selain ia harus membuat sebuah artikel yang begitu berbobot dan berkualitas, ia juga harus mendapatkan gambar Yugi. sebuah gambar yang penuh dengan jiwa dan kesempurnaan. Tugas paparazzi maupun wartawan memang sangatlah tidak mudah. Namun sesulit apapun tugasnya itu, sang raja wartawan itu tak akan pernah menyerah sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah hasil yang memuaskan. Ia akan mempertahankan prinsipnya. Sebuah prinsip untuk tak akan pernah lari dari tantangan. Sesulit apapun itu.

"aku mengerti akan hal itu. lalu deadlinenya?"

"seminggu dari sekarang....." Yami mulai menghela nafasnya dan mulai menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"berjuanglah Yami!! aku yakin kau pasti bisa!!" Jou mulai menepuk bahu raja wartawan itu dan melayangkan senyum padanya. Namun belum sempat Yami merespon, Kaiba mulai menepuk meja kerjanya dengan keras.

"hei Mutt!! kau pikir hanya Atem saja yang melaksanakan tugas ini? Kau juga harus ikut dengannya untuk meliput Yugi, Anjing kampung!!!"

"heh?!! A..apa?!!" Jou benar-benar terkejut mendengar hal itu. Kaiba mulai melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai bersandar di kursinya.

"dengan kau kutugaskan bersama Atem, aku harap kau bisa mempelajari cara-cara yang benar dalam menjadi seorang wartawan yang profesional!! Aku harap kau bisa belajar dari Atem. Jika kau masih saja gagal, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk memecatmu Mutt!!" Jou hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung mendengar hal itu. ia hanya bisa tergagap-gagap bak ikan yang berada di darat.

"a...aku me...mengerti bos!!"

"baguslah, nanti malam band Hikari akan mengadakan konser di jantung kota Domino. Aku harap kalian berdua bisa mendapatkan sebuah hasil minimum setidaknya sampai nanti malam. Mengerti?"

"aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha untuk memaksimalkan hasil yang terkecil sekalipun." jelas Yami singkat. Jou hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya robot. Ia masih shock dengan ancaman pemecatan yang dilayangkan oleh pimpinan direksinya itu.

"ah, kau kasar sekali Seto......tenanglah sedikit....." seorang wanita mulai terlihat berjalan memasuki ruang kerja pimpinan direksi. Kaiba hanya bisa kusut menatap penasehatnya yang kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya itu.

"halo Yami......Katsuya....." Mai terlihat mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat melihat kedua wartawan itu. Jou hanya bisa melayangkannya senyum canggung. sedangkan Yami hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan-lahan.

"lama tak jumpa. bagaimana kabarmu Mai?" Yami hanya bertanya dengan singkat. Mai mulai mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dan mulai duduk di atas meja kerja Kaiba.

"tidak berubah. Masih tetap menjadi satpam untuk berjaga-jaga jika penyakit Psycho sepupumu ini kambuh lagi....." Kaiba hanya dapat mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya mendengar hal itu. Yami hanya bisa menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman sinis.

"ah, aku mengerti maksudmu....."

"hahaha!! Psycho? Aku setuju denganmu Mai-san!! Bos memang Psycho!!!" Jou mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk-nepuk meja. Kaiba mulai melotot ke arah wartawan berambut pirang itu.

"jaga bicaramu Mutt!!! Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu di hadapan bosmu sendiri!! Kau ingin kupecat hah?!!" dengan kasar, Kaiba kembali menepuk meja kerjanya dengan amat keras. Jou kembali mematung dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar.

"ma...maaf atas perkataanku bos....." keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh Jou. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berbicara secara blak-blakkan dihadapan seseorang yang kedudukannya lebih tinggi darinya. Ia bahkan heran mengapa Kaiba tidak memecatnya dari dulu. Sampai saat ini, Ia masih saja bisa bertahan bekerja disini. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban.

"sebaiknya kita bergegas menuju ke tempat konser narasumber kita Jou. Aku masih membutuhkan beberapa informasi dari petugas disana agar aku bisa mengatur strategi untuk mewawancarai Yugi dan mengambil gambarnya." jelas Yami seraya berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Jou mulai menganggukkan kepala dan mulai mengikuti raja wartawan itu dengan cepat. Ia hanya ingin berada sejauh mungkin dari pimpinan direksinya yang super galak itu.

"semoga berhasil!!" Mai mulai melambaikan tangannya ke arah dua orang wartawan itu. setelah dua orang itu sudah tak terlihat lagi di ruang kerja, Kaiba mulai menghela nafas dan menyangga kepalanya. Nasib Kaiba Press sungguh bergantung pada dua orang bawahannya itu.

"aku harap mereka dapat menyelamatkan eksistensi agency kita Mai....." keluh Kaiba. Mai hanya dapat tersenyum seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"jangan khawatir Seto, percayakan saja pada mereka berdua. Aku yakin mereka pasti dapat melakukannya...."

--------------

"apa semuanya sudah beres Jou? Kita akan berangkat sekarang." Yami terlihat mulai memeriksa kameranya. Ia harus mempersiapkan diri agar ia bisa mendapatkan foto narasumbernya dan juga mempersiapkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk bahan wawancaranya dengan Yugi nantinya. Itupun jika ia berhasil menemui Yugi. sedangkan Jou terlihat mempersiapkan perlengkapannya.

"alat perekam, microphone mini, catatan laporan, jurnal, handycam, kartu tanda pengenal semuanya lengkap!!! Beres!!" dengan cepat Jou segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan mulai menaiki sebuah mobil Kaiba Press yang dikemudikan oleh Yami.

"sesampainya disana, aku akan menyusun sebuah rencana agar aku bisa langsung berkonfrontasi dengan Yugi. aku harap sebuah kerja sama darimu Jou. Aku tak akan bisa melakukan hal ini sendiri." Jou hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala mendengar permohonan dari raja wartawan itu. bekerja sama dengan seorang raja wartawan seperti Yami merupakan suatu kebanggaan untuknya.

"sama-sama kawan. Bekerja sama denganmu merupakan kebanggaan untukku!!" Yami hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar hal itu. ia lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai melaju ke jantung kota Domino dengan kecepatan standart. Setiap detik berlalu, keyakinan dan tekadnya pun semakin kuat. ia semakin terpanggil untuk mendalami sosok seorang Mutou Yugi yang sesungguhnya. Ia semakin ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok idola nomer satu di Jepang itu.

'kita lihat, sesempurna apa dirimu Yugi.......'

To Be Continued........

Author : T_T huee.....fic My housemate is like a hell belum selesai, saya malah ngeluarin fic ini. Teddaaaakkkksss!!!! TT-TT (langsung head bang di planet mars)

Yami : (sweatdrop) sarap….. -_-'

Yugi : O.O btw, kok fic ini yang di publish? Yang dua fic polling waktu itu kemana?

Author : hehe, saya sedang tidak mood untuk membuat fic yang super duper double triple increadible unbearable dan unforgettable Angst dengan drama yang super sappy, lebay, lebar x panjang x luas x tinggi dibagi diameter lingkaran yang sudah diakar kuadratkan setelah itu dikalikan dengan pangkat terkecilnya yang lalu difaktorkan dan.....(dihajar karena lebay) Ntar aja habis fic ini selesai, pasti yang lainnya saya publish!! XDD

Yami : -_- pasti lama tuh. Keburu karatan.....

Yugi : (sweatdrop)

Author : (berubah mood lagi) hehe, oh ya!! fic ini tidak akan saya update sebelum my housemate tamat. Karena prioritas saya adalah namatin fic saya sebelumnya XDD (di tampol) saya harap para reader berkenan dengan fic gaje ini. Saya bukan seorang reporter maupun orang yang terjun dalam dunia jurnalistis jadi maaf jika banyak sekali hal gaje di sini. Fic ini hanya bermodalkan referensi yang saya tahu. Dan itupun referensi parsial XDD (dirajam reader pake beton) Jika ada kesalahan ataupun tambahan baik itu yang menyangkut elemen-elemen dunia paparazzi ataupun yang lainnya, jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahukan pada saya XDD saya sangat membutuhkan sekali hal itu.

Yami : perlu para reader ketahui bahwa fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Lady Gaga yang berjudul Paparazzi.

Author : walaupun begitu, dimohon untuk memberikan pendapat melalui review. Haruskah saya melanjutkan fic gaje ini setelah my housemate tamat ataukah tidak? XDD (tampoled)

Yami : say yes to constructive critism and say no to flame!! Remember that!!

Yugi : semua pertanyaan juga akan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Author ^__^

Author : wokeh, bye!! XDD (langsung kabur ngelanjutin fic yang sebelumnya)


	2. You're My Target

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Belong to Kazuki Takahashi not mine.

Warning : Lack of reference, Slight confusing metaphor descriptions, Language, Shonen Ai.

**-------Chapter 2-------**

**You're My Target**

Suara sorak penonton mulai terdengar bergemuruh dan menggema di seluruh penjuru. Sebuah alunan musik revolutioner era ini mampu membuat seluruh manusia yang berada di tempat itu seakan tenggelam dalam dunia euphoria. Gejolak kesenangan dan sumber kebahagiaan semakin memasuki tahap supremasi. Semua seakan buta dengan surga dunia itu. dibagian bawah altar panggung yang cukup megah itu, terlihat lautan penonton yang begitu membeludak. Mereka rela berdesak-desakkan. Berdiri berjam-jam hanya untuk melihat idola mereka. Sang idola yang sudah menjadi dewa pemujaan itu sendiri.

Suara gitar melody terus saja mengalun dengan berbagai ritme yang bervariasi. Dentuman drum yang begitu energik diiringi dengan petikan bass semakin membuat alunan musik menjadi membara. Nada yang terdengar dari sebuah keyboard juga ikut menghiasi musik hingga menjadi sebuah dunia utopia baru. Namun musik tersebut menjadi sebuah kesempurnaan universal setelah suara nyanyian malaikat yang bagaikan sang Gabriel itu mulai mewarnai seisi penjuru. Seluruh manusia yang mendengar itu seakan mendapat sebuah anugerah yang telah diberikan _saviour_ yang diutus oleh Tuhan.

Sang vokalis terlihat berdiri di depan altar panggung. Sosok figur vokalis yang bagaikan malaikat itu terus saja menggemakan suara surganya. Sebuah gitar listrik terus saja ia mainkan dengan lincah. Puluhan gemerlap lampu panggung terus menyorot ke tempat ia berdiri. Semua orang memujanya. Semua orang menginginkannya. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang raja dalam dunia permainan.

Ia terus membuat semua orang menjadi gila akan kesempurnaannya itu. Ia bagaikan sang _Messiah_ yang membimbing umatnya menuju surga. Ia terus saja menyajikan seluruh kesempurnaannya kepada para pemujanya itu. Dengan sebuah mic sebagai singasana dan sebuah gitar listrik sebagai tahtanya, ia siap menjadi seorang pemimpin untuk mengatur seluruh penggemarnya agar tetap tenggelam dalam dunia euphoria ciptaannya itu. dalam sekejap, semua orang bersorak dalam girang saat kini sang pemimpin dunia euphoria itu telah didampingi oleh prajuritnya. Sesosok gitaris berambut putih mulai berdiri dengan tangguh di samping sang vokalis seraya memainkan tahta kebanggaannya. Dengan lihainya dua figur itu mulai beradu tahta untuk membuat semua pemujanya semakin gila. Mereka kembali menciptakan sebuah utopia baru dengan alunan melody kedua gitar mereka yang menganggumkan. Mereka tetap mempertahankan aura euphoria itu agar tidak menjadi sebuah distopia semu.

Masa-masa itu terlihat bagaikan jagad _sanctuary_. Semua makhluk yang melihat pemandangan itu seakan ingin membuat kedua mata mereka menjadi sebuah perekam yang dapat mengabadikan moment itu. namun semua itu hanya bisa terealisasikan dengan angan-angan. Karena semua tahu bahwa kesempurnaan yang berada di hadapan mereka itu, tak akan bisa diabadikan secara absolut.

--------------

Di saat yang sama, sekumpulan pekerja media massa dari berbagai agency mulai berkumpul dan menunggu obyek narasumber mereka di ruang konferensi pers. Mereka rela menunggu berjam-jam untuk mewujudkan target mereka masing-masing. Di tengah-tengah kepadatan itu, Jou terlihat berlari menuju ke arah partner kerjanya.

"Yami!!! ini kopi pesananmu!!" Jou menghentikan langkahnya dan menyerahkan satu buah gelas serofom berisi kopi panas pada Yami. raja wartawan itu mulai melayangkan senyuman ringan dan menerima pemberian sahabatnya itu.

"terima kasih Jou." Yami menyimpan satu gelas kopinya itu ke dalam ranselnya. Jou mulai menautkan alisnya melihat hal itu.

"mengapa kau tidak meminum kopimu sekarang?"

"ah, aku sengaja membeli kopi ini untuk sesuatu hal. Aku yakin kopi ini akan berguna untuk melancarkan strategiku nantinya." Raja wartawan itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan begitu tenang. Jou masih tak mengerti dengan rencana sahabatnya itu. pada akhirnya ia mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"ugh!! Kenapa manager mereka lama sekali keluarnya?!! Kita sudah 3 jam menunggu lama disini. Aku bahkan belum makan....." keluh Jou lemas. Yami lalu mengeluarkan sepotong roti dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada kawan pirangnya itu.

"ini, makanlah Jou."

"i..ini untukku?" Yami hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan senang, Jou mulai menerima pemberian raja wartawan itu.

"terima kasih kawan!! Aku tak tahu apa jadinya perutku jika tak ada kau." Jou membuka bungkus roti itu dengan sangat cepat. Namun disaat ia mulai memasukkan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mencoba mengunyah, sebuah interupsi mengejutkan datang. Semua wartawan yang berkumpul di tempat itu tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri beberapa figur yang memasuki ruang konferensi pers.

"Jou!! Manager band Hikari sudah tiba!!" dengan sigap, Yami memberi peringatan pada kawannya itu. Jou langsung terkejut dan mulai tersedak roti saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Uh...uhuk!! uhuk!! Urgh!! Si..sial!! kenapa mereka datang disaat yang tidak tepat sih!!" dengan perut keroncongan, Jou hanya bisa mengeluh dan mulai berlari mendekati meja konferensi pers. Yami mulai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"maaf membuat kalian lama menunggu. Sebaiknya, kami akan langsung saja memberikan sebuah informasi mengenai pelaunchingan album band Hikari yang terbaru." sesosok figur pria terlihat mulai mempersiapkan bahan berita untuk diekspose di hadapan media massa. Para wartawan dan beberapa kelompok paparazzi terus berusaha mengambil gambar dan mendokumentasikan moment itu.

"pria berambut panjang berwarna hijau kosta agak kebiruan itu managernya kan?" gumam Jou. Yami hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menjelaskan dengan sangat singkat. "ya. Dia manager band Hikari. Dartz....."

Yami lalu mulai mengamati keseluruhan detail dari perwakilan narasumbernya itu. manager band Hikari yakni Dartz saat ini sedang duduk di meja konferensi pers di dampingi dengan tiga orang bodyguardnya yang di kenal sebagai Rafael, Varon dan Amelda. Mereka terkenal sebagai bodyguard yang sangat keras dan selalu menjaga ketat manager band Hikari itu. lalu di samping kanan kiri Dartz terdapat dua orang figur pria. Yang satu merupakan bassist dari Band Hikari sendiri yakni Ryuuji Otogi. Dan figur yang satunya lagi yang terlihat memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan berkulit pucat. Ia tak lain adalah sang Keyboardist, Ryou Bakura.

"personil yang hadir hanya mereka berdua ya....." gumam Yami.

"ya. Menurut informasi data narasumber yang diberikan oleh bos, setiap kali managemen Band Hikari mengadakan konferensi pers, yang hadir mewakilkan band selalu saja mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mungkin satu-satunya personil yang masih mau terbuka dengan media massa. Sedangkan yang lainnya tidak terlalu terbuka. Bahkan drummer band, Malik Isthar, lebih memilih wawancara eksklusif dengan Isthar Press daripada wawancara umum seperti ini...." jelas Jou.

"hmm....pantas saja Isthar Press selalu mengeluarkan artikel yang begitu detail mengenai Malik Isthar." Yami hanya dapat berspekulasi singkat. Jou mulai mengeluh.

"terang saja. Karena dengar-dengar, pemilik Isthar Press, Marik Isthar merupakan kekasih dari Malik. Huh, sungguh beruntung jika suatu agency memiliki relasi dengan narasumber secara langsung."

"begitu ya...." Yami mulai terdiam dan terlihat berfikir. Jou berusaha mendokumentasikan pernyataan narasumber yang berjarak beberapa jengkal di hadapannya itu.

'aku harus segera menjalankan rencanaku. Jika aku juga ikut meliput hal ini, waktuku akan semakin terpotong dan hal itu akan berdampak cukup significant pada spesifikasi target misiku. Aku harus bisa mewawancarai Yugi. setidaknya mengambil gambarnya dan mulai membangun kesan yang baik terhadapnya.' batin Yami. ia lalu mulai berbisik perlahan-lahan pada Jou.

"Jou, aku akan menjalankan rencanaku agar kita bisa mencapai target. Kau sebaiknya tetap disini dan liput pernyataan manager band. Aku akan berusaha melakukan tahap awal agar aku bisa membaca pola narasumber utama kita. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

Jou menggelengkan kepalanya. "tak masalah kawan. Lagipula target utama kita adalah Yugi. sebaiknya kau jalankan rencanamu. Untuk konferensi pers umum ini serahkan saja padaku."

"terima kasih Jou." dengan itu, Yami mulai berjalan keluar dari ruang konferensi pers dan beranjak menuju ke ruang belakang panggung.

--------------

"hei bodoh!! Lakukan yang benar, dasar brengsek!!! Wajahku ini sangat mahal tahu!!! Awas jika kau sampai membuat nilai jualku turun!!!" sesosok figur pria berambut putih mulai terlihat marah saat sesosok pria berambut platinum mulai membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal dalam kerjanya.

"ma...maafkan aku Bakura Boy. A..aku akan mencoba merapikan bedaknya."

"ah!! Sudah, sudah!!! Menyingkir kau dariku!! Kau hampir saja membuat wajahku tumbuh jerawat gara-gara peralatan make up murahanmu itu Pegasus!!!" Bakura semakin emosi dan langsung menyentak seluruh peralatan make up yang ada di atas meja dihadapannya itu. penata riasnya terlihat shock dan mulai membereskan kekacauan itu.

"oh, ma....maafkan aku, a...aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. mu...mungkin style oriental ti...tidak terlalu cocok untukmu Bakura boy....." Pegasus terlihat menunduk dan gemetar. Ia mulai membereskan seluruh peralatan make upnya yang tercecer di atas lantai. Di hadapannya, sang gitaris dari band Hikari itu terlihat melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap ke arahnya dengan sangat tajam.

"cih!! Aku tak menyangka Dartz menggajimu dengan mahal hanya untuk membuat wajahku semakin kacau!! Kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku lebih senang dengan style gothic!!!"

"ah, tenanglah Kura......aku pikir Pegasus sudah berusaha dengan keras akan hal itu. sebaiknya kau sedikit menghargai usahanya. Walau bagaimanapun juga, ia merupakan penata rias dan seorang make up artist termahal di negara ini....." seorang pria berkulit gelap terlihat berjalan menghampiri Bakura dan mulai menepuk pundak gitaris itu. Bakura hanya bisa membuang muka dan mulai mengeluh.

"cih!! Kau tak mengerti penderitaanku Malik!!! Dia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk mengoleskan 'blush on' berwarna pink di kedua pipiku!!! Kau pikir aku ini wanita hah?!! Sialan!!!" Malik hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mendengar keluhan kawannya itu.

"sebenarnya mengapa kau ingin mengoleskan blush on Pegasus?" Malik bertanya dengan cukup tenang pada penata rias mereka itu. setelah Pegasus membereskan semua kekacauan peralatannya, ia mulai mengibaskan rambut platinumnya ke samping.

"maaf jika kau tidak terlalu menyukai sudut pandangku Bakura boy, tapi menurutku wajahmu itu terlalu pucat. Aku hanya ingin membuat wajahmu terlihat lebih natural....."

"natural?!! mengoleskan blush on dengan tebal dan juga mengoleskan lipstick di bibirku kau bilang itu natural?!!! Gila kau!!!" Bakura semakin frustasi. Ia hanya bisa menyangga keningnya dan mulai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam situasi ini. Malik kembali menghela nafasnya dan mulai berkata dengan sangat tenang.

"sebaiknya kau keluar dulu Pegasus. Aku yakin Bakura ingin menenangkan dirinya sebelum ia berubah pikiran." Pegasus mulai menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar hal itu. dan dengan cepat, ia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Brengsek!!! Mengapa aku bisa mengalami hal tolol seperti ini?!!" Bakura menggeram jengkel. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berharap agar ia terlahir sebagai salah satu personil band mereka yang lain. Salah satu personil yang menjadi icon dalam eksistensi band mereka. Satu orang yang terlalu sempurna hingga parasnya tak perlu dipoles dengan sentuhan make up. Ia tak lain adalah sang pemimpin dari dunia euphoria itu sendiri.

"terkadang aku berharap bahwa aku terlahir menjadi dirimu, Yugi...."

Sesosok pria yang merupakan tujuan dari arah pembicaraan Bakura hanya bisa berbalik dan menatap ke arah Bakura. Pria bertubuh mungil yang berjarak beberapa jengkal dari Bakura itu merupakan Sesosok figur yang mampu mempertahankan euphoria musik mereka. Ia merupakan cahaya dari band mereka sendiri. Dengan kelebihan berupa kesempurnaan fisik dan suara yang dapat menandingi surga yang dimilikinya itu, ia menjadi sebuah makhluk yang sangat diinginkan oleh semua orang. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia mulai meletakkan tahta gitarnya ke atas meja dan kembali menatap sahabatnya itu dengan lembut.

"justru sebaiknya kau bersyukur atas kelebihanmu sendiri Bakura-kun. Aku bukanlah makhluk yang sesempurna itu. aku juga masih memiliki beberapa kelemahan....." suara surga itu sungguh seakan membuat ribuan telinga yang mendengarnya menjadi hangat akan kenikmatan. Suara itu begitu merdu dan begitu indah sekali. Sebuah suara yang tak akan pernah dimiliki oleh eksistensi manapun di dunia ini. Semua seakan luluh dengan kelembutan yang terkandung dalam sopannya perkataan surga itu.

"tapi walaupun begitu, lihatlah dirimu Yugi, sentuhan eksternal tak perlu dipoleskan ke dalam dirimu. kau sudah cukup sempurna dan real untuk menjadi seorang malaikat." Bakura hanya dapat memberikan pujian pada vokalis band mereka itu. Yugi hanya bisa terdiam. yang dikatakan oleh kawan sesama gitarisnya itu memang sungguh sebuah kenyataan. Ia tak dapat memungkiri realitas itu. terkadang ia berharap bahwa ia tidak terlahir sebagai makhluk penampung sebuah kesempurnaan yang berlebih seperti ini. Sebuah kesempurnaan yang tak dapat diabadikan dengan absolut. Ia sungguh lelah dengan ribuan pujian dan pujaan yang ia dapatkan itu. ia hanya ingin hidup normal dan biasa saja. Ia lelah dengan posisi 'spesial' yang ia dapatkan itu.

"entahlah Bakura-kun. Terkadang aku lelah dengan semua ini....." Yugi mulai duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di dekatnya dan mulai mengistirahatkan punggungnya dengan bersandar. Raut wajah cantiknya itu terlihat memancarkan sebuah rasa lelah. Bakura mulai khawatir melihat keadaan kawannya itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa, Yugi? kau terlihat pucat."

Yugi mulai menghela nafasnya. Terkadang kawannya itu terlalu protektif terhadapnya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa kawannya itu bisa sebegitu perhatian dengannya. Apakah hal itu karena hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyaingi permainan gitar Bakura? Ia sendiri juga masih belum sepenuhnya memahami alibi itu. "aku tak apa-apa Bakura-kun. Aku hanya sedikit.......lelah......"

Bakura mulai duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di hadapan Yugi. ia kembali menatap sang vokalis itu. "sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Saat pertunjukkan tadi, kau hampir saja gagal mengimbangiku dalam kombinasi duet gitar kita. Permainanmu tidak seenergik biasanya."

"maafkan aku Bakura-kun. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi....." Yugi terlihat menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Bakura sungguh tak dapat menyalahkan kawan kecilnya itu. pekerjaan kawannya itu sungguh berkali-kali lipat lebih berat dari yang lainnya. Yugi dituntut untuk selalu tampil sempurna dan menganggumkan. Terkadang semua seakan lupa bahwa vokalis band Hikari itu juga seorang manusia. Yugi juga tak luput dari kesalahan dan ketidak sempurnaan. Ia juga memiliki sebuah limit.

"aku akan meninggalkanmu sendiri dulu. sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu. jangan lupa untuk meminum suplemenmu. Aku tak ingin satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengimbangi permainan gitarku jatuh sakit. Musik Hikari tak akan bisa berwarna tanpa permainan gitar dan suara surgamu itu Yugi." Yugi hanya dapat merespon perkataan Bakura dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mulai melayangkan senyum pada gitaris berambut putih itu.

"aku tahu itu....."

Bakura dan Malik mulai beranjak keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Yugi sendiri. Yugi kembali menghela nafasnya dan mulai menatap ke arah jendela dengan raut ekspresi yang tak dapat dibaca.

--------------

Sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai kacamata hitam terlihat berdiri di depan pintu ruang artist. Ia terlihat menjaga diluar ruangan Yugi. figur itu memiliki rambut pirang dan juga memakai kacamata hitam. Sebuah bandana bermotifkan bendera Amerika terlihat membungkus rambutnya dengan begitu rapi. Yami hanya bisa memperhatikan figur itu dari kejauhan. Untuk menemui targetnya, ia harus menembus dinding yang berwujud bodyguard itu.

"hei Keith, aku dan Malik ingin keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman kaleng, kau tetap disini dan jaga Yugi. ia sendirian di dalam. Kau mengerti?" Bakura terlihat memerintah dengan begitu tegas seraya menatap bodyguard kawannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Keith mulai menganggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi permintaan itu.

"aku mengerti tuan."

"baguslah, ayo Malik kita pergi." Bakura dan Malik segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

"sepertinya inilah saatnya aku bergerak." dengan cepat Yami mulai mengenakan tudung topi di jaketnya untuk menutupi sebagian wajah dan model rambut jabriknya. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah kacamata hitam dan menyembunyikan atribut perlengkapan wartawannya ke dalam ransel. Ia tak ingin terlihat mencurigakan karena perawakannya yang begitu mirip dengan narasumbernya sendiri. Seseorang pasti akan menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang penggemar dari Yugi karena penampilan dan stylenya yang begitu identik dengan bintang idola nomer satu di Jepang itu. ia tak ingin mengambil sebuah resiko yang berdampak cukup besar pada kesuksesan misinya kali ini. Ia sudah memperhitungkan semuanya. Ia berharap seluruh rencananya bisa berjalan dengan sempurna.

"aku harap, ia adalah type bodyguard yang hanya menginginkan bayaran tanpa terlalu mementingkan keselamatan atasannya sendiri." gumam Yami seraya mengeluarkan satu gelas serofom berisi kopi yang dibelikan oleh Jou tadi. Ia mulai menengguk kopi itu sekali tegukan.

"hmm....cappucino....sungguh sayang jika kopi ini harus terbuang sia-sia....."

Dengan cepat, Yami mulai berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arah bodyguard itu. di saat jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal dari Keith, Yami mulai memiringkan gelasnya dan langsung mengarahkan gelas serofom itu pada tubuh bodyguard narasumbernya.

Craatt!!

"HEI!!!"

'Bagus, aku tepat sasaran!!' Yami terlihat begitu senang saat ia berhasil dengan menumpahkan satu gelas kopinya di pakaian Keith. Alhasil, bodyguard itu terlihat terkejut dan mulai marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!!!"

"ah, maafkan aku pak. Aku tadi tidak sengaja dan tidak tahu jika anda sudah berdiri disini. Aku akan membersihkannya untukmu!!" Yami mulai mengibaskan jas hitam Keith yang terkena kopi. Keith terlihat merasa tak nyaman dengan itu.

"sudah, sudah!! Biar aku saja yang membereskannya sendiri!!" dengan perasaan dongkol, Keith mulai melepas jas hitamnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya sendiri. Namun ia masih belum beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Yami mulai cemberut melihat hal itu.

'huff!! Cepat segeralah menyingkir!! Aku tak bisa masuk jika begini....' raja wartawan itu melipat kedua tangannya dan mulai menghentakkan kakinya di lantai. Ia berharap keajaiban datang seperti.....

"ya Tuhan Keith?!! Mengapa kau jadi berantakan begini huh?!" sebuah sumber suara yang terkesan berlebihan terlihat mendekat ke tempat kejadian perkara. Yami dan bodyguard narasumbernya itu mulai mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke sosok figur yang saat ini sedang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"tu..tuan Pegasus?"

"ya ampun Keith!! Mengapa pakaianmu jadi berantakan begini hah?!! Lihat ini sampai jadi coklat begini!!" dengan cepat tanpa permisi, sang penata rias itu mulai mengambil paksa jas bodyguard atasannya itu dan mulai memperhatikan noda kopi itu dengan lebih seksama.

Keith terlihat gugup dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "i...ini semua kesalahan....."

"ah, sudah!! Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu!! Sebagai bodyguard dari idola nomer satu macam Yugi-boy, kau seharusnya bisa mencerminkan sesosok bodyguard yang juga sempurna dan cukup layak untuk menjaga Yugi-boy!! Kau tidak malu dengan segala kekacauan ini hah?!! Ayo cepat ikut aku membereskan ini semua!!!" belum sempat yang bersangkutan merespon, Pegasus mulai menggeret Keith menuju ke toilet pria. Yami hanya bisa tersenyum menyindir melihat hal itu.

"cih, sekumpulan orang bodoh yang terlalu memikirkan sebuah sisi yang tidak penting. Jika pejabat negara di jaga oleh bodyguard plin plan macam dia, aku yakin akan banyak teroris yang bisa mengintimidasi negara-negara besar di dunia ini." sindir Yami sarkastik. Ia lalu menatap ke arah pintu ruangan narasumbernya dan mencoba untuk mengendap masuk ke dalam secara perlahan-lahan. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sedikit mungkin.

--------------

"tema album band Hikari adalah semangat harapan. Kami mencoba mencampur alunan rock serta metal namun tak meninggalkan sentuhan pesan moral yang terkandung di dalamnya. Keseluruhan isi album ini tiap liriknya hampir mengandung pesan. Album ini dibuat dengan harapan agar semua para penikmat musik bisa mengerti jiwa seorang pejuang yang ingin mewujudkan mimpinya."

Semua statement yang dilancarkan oleh Dartz, management band segera didokumentasikan semaksimal mungkin oleh para budak pemberitaan. Kilatan flash kamera terus saja berkedip. Alat perekam terus merekam. Puluhan handycam terus menyala. alat tulis terus menari diatas catatan jurnal. Semua pekerja media massa terus saja fokus dan serius untuk mendokumentasikan moment tersebut.

"ya. Kami harap album ini bisa lebih sukses lagi dibandingkan album sebelumnya yang hanya mengutamakan kualitas musiknya saja tanpa harus memperhatikan pesan moral....." Jou terlihat terus merekam pernyataan itu. ia begitu lemas karena ia masihlah belum memasukkan sedikitpun makanan ke dalam perutnya yang sedari tadi meraung kelaparan. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari keningnya. Ia benar-benar begitu lapar.

'aduh!! Kenapa lama sekali sih?!! Apa tak ada cela waktu sedikit agar aku bisa makan roti hah?!! Huh, Sungguh berat sekali berprofesi menjadi seorang budak pencari berita.......' Jou terus saja megeluh dan mengeluh di dalam hati. Ia hanya bisa pasrah atas segala konsekuensi yang ia terima. karena walau bagaimanapun juga, ia sendiri yang memilih profesi ini. Sebuah profesi yang selalu mengutamakan target kerja diatas segalanya. Dengan batas deadline sebagai ujung nyawa, seluruh budak pencari berita tak akan mampu untuk bergerak bebas menerjang dinding misi mereka. Mereka semua harus terus terkekang dan fokus mengejar target. Sungguh sebuah keadaan yang begitu mendesak dan memaksa.

Tit!! Tit!!

"huh?" Jou mulai terbelalak saat sebuah suara aneh terdengar dari handycamnya. Dan ia semakin terbelalak shock saat ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"ya Tuhan!!! Ba…Battery low?!! Ke…kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk mencharger sih?!!"

Dunia seakan kiamat bagi Jou. Seluruh moment konferensi pers masihlah jauh dari kata selesai. Kini perangkat untuk memperjuangkan targetnya sudah berada diujung tanduk. Jou tak pernah merasakan ketakutan sebesar ini dalam hidupnya. Ia tak akan bisa mengabadikan seluruh moment konferensi pers sampai selesai. Ia mulai pucat. Wajah seram dan sangar dari bosnya kini membayangi pikirannya. Ia mulai gemetar. Ekspresi horor kini tergambar jelas di parasnya. Ia sungguh tak bisa membayangkan disaat ia harus menghadap Kaiba nanti. Seluruh kinerja pemikiran Jou mulai mengalami falter. Persepsi buruk dan sugesti negatif kini melanda diri sang wartawan pirang itu sepenuhnya.

"bo...bos bisa membunuhku jika aku tidak berhasil meliput hal ini secara keseluruhan.....i...ia bisa memenggal kepalaku ji...jika ia sampai tahu akan hal ini.....aduh!! ba...bagaimana ini?!!' Jou semakin gemetar. Dengan cepat, Ia mengganti perangkatnya dengan cara manual dan mulai menulis semua pernyataan Dartz ke dalam laporan jurnalnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap lebih pada partner kerjanya. Karena Jou tahu, nasibnya kini sudah hampir tak bisa diselamatkan dari panasnya api kemarahan pimpinan direksinya sendiri.

"se...semoga kau berhasil Yami.....na...nasibku berada sepenuhnya ditanganmu kawan......jangan biarkan bos menendang kepalaku!! Aku masih ingin hidup!! Kumohon selamatkan aku Yami....."

--------------

Di saat yang sama, sang raja wartawan kini telah berhasil memasuki daerah kekuasaan targetnya. Ia terus masuk dan mengendap-endap dengan mengutamakan sesuatu hal yang bernama keheningan. Ia mencoba melangkah sehening mungkin. Ia mencoba bersembunyi di sela-sela dinding sehening mungkin. Ia berusaha mengatur ritme nafasnya yang mulai meningkat. Secara perlahan-lahan ia pun mengambil sebuah kamera dari dalam ranselnya dan diam-diam mengamati sekeliling ruangan yang sudah dimasuki olehnya itu.

'sepi sekali.....tak ada orang di sekitar sini.....' Yami masih tetap tidak menyerah dan terus memperhatikan seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan teliti. Dan pada akhirnya, usahanya pun membuahkan hasil. di dekat balkon jendela terdapat sesosok figur pria yang sedang bersandar dan menatap pemandangan kota dengan begitu tenang. Sepoi angin malam membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berurai dengan lembut. Perangkat penglihatannya yang berupa sepasang mata berwarna amethyst terlihat mencoba menangkap panorama di sekelilingnya. Telapak tangan yang begitu mulus seputih susu mulai ia gerakkan untuk menyentuh bingkai jendela di hadapannya itu. ia mencoba membuka jendela lebih lebar lagi agar sepoi angin semakin menerpanya dengan lembut.

Yami seakan lupa akan segalanya saat ia melihat pemandangan itu. ia seakan lupa untuk berfikir. Ia seakan lupa untuk bernafas. Ia bahkan seakan lupa untuk hidup. Pemandangan di hadapannya itu sungguh sebuah realitas yang begitu mengagumkan. Sebuah realitas yang terlalu utopis untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Ia tak menyangka targetnya merupakan sosok yang setara dengan gabriel itu sendiri. Narasumbernya itu terlihat begitu menganggumkan. Bersandar dan terdiam menatap dari balik jendela dengan kedua mata amethystnya yang terlihat bersinar begitu cerah karena sinar rembulan. Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih terlihat membungkus tubuh mungilnya dengan begitu manis. Sebuah celana kulit berwarna hitam dengan beberapa rantai metal berlapiskan berlian terlihat melingkar di pinggung dengan begitu menawan. Poni rambut berwarna keemasan itu terus melambai-lambai bagai sebuah frame yang cukup sempurna untuk mengimbangi kesempurnaan wajah malaikatnya. Warna kulitnya begitu putih dan bercahaya. Ia terlihat begitu murni dan begitu cantik. Yami tak dapat mendeskripsikan hal itu dengan perkataan. Ia bahkan tak berani melihat wajah narasumbernya itu secara keseluruhan. Melihat sang vokalis itu dari samping saja sudah membuat ia lupa akan segalanya. Kini ia menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan oleh sepupunya itu merupakan sebuah kebenaran. Targetnya adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

'manis sekali......be...begitu cantik......luar biasa......'

Secara perlahan-lahan, Yami mulai mengangkat kameranya setingkat kedua matanya. Ia ingin mengambil gambar itu. sebuah moment sempurna itu. ia ingin mengabadikannya. Ia ingin melihat pemandangan itu selamanya. Dengan gemetar, ia mencoba memfokuskan lensa kameranya ke arah narasumbernya. Dan secara perlahan-lahan, sang raja wartawan itu mencoba untuk mengambil gambar targetnya.

Klik!!

Flash!!

Sebuah lampu flash kamera mulai menyala dengan intensitas cahaya yang tidak terlalu menyilaukan. Yami hanya bisa berharap bahwa target misinya itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Dengan cepat, Yami mulai memperhatikan hasil gambarnya. Dan ia terlihat begitu kecewa saat ia tak mendapatkan hasil yang ia inginkan.

'me...mengapa berbeda?!! Mengapa hasilnya tidak seperti yang aku lihat?!! Ga...gambar ini tampak begitu datar.......dan tidak memiliki jiwa sama sekali......a...aku tak bisa menangkap jiwanya.....' Yami sungguh shock. Dalam sejarah profesinya sebagai seorang fotografer yang cukup handal, ia bisa dengan mudah dapat menangkap jiwa dari sesuatu yang ia potret. Apapun itu, meskipun situasi yang ia tangkap adalah situasi yang begitu buruk sekalipun, ia pasti akan dapat menghadirkan dan mengabadikan jiwa obyeknya itu melalui foto. Kini semua berjalan dengan sebaliknya. Ia mengalami kegagalan dalam mengabadikan kesempurnaan obyeknya melalui gambar.

'i...ini sungguh mustahil. Ini Pa...pasti ada kesalahan. Aku akan mencobanya lagi!!' dengan tekad yang kuat, Yami kembali mengangkat kameranya dan mencoba mengabadikan moment itu. namun lagi-lagi ia harus kembali merasakan sebuah kekecewaan yang sama.

'mengapa hasilnya bisa begini? Apa ada yang salah dengan kameraku?'

"apa kau sudah puas mengambil gambarku? Jika kau sudah puas, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini......"

Sebuah perkataan dengan perantara suara surga itu membuat Yami shock seketika. Targetnya kini menyadari keberadaannya. Ia hanya bisa membeku saat sang vokalis dari band Hikari itu mulai berbalik sepenuhnya ke arahnya dan menatapnya. Ia begitu shock. Ia hanya bisa terbelalak dan menganga. Kamera yang berada ditangannya kini terlepas dari cengkramannya. Beruntung ia sudah melingkarkan kamera itu di lehernya sehingga kameranya tidak sampai jatuh ke bawah. Target utamanya kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Detak jantung sang raja wartawan itu seakan terhenti saat kedua mata rubynya itu mencoba mencerna seluruh kesempurnaan yang ada pada diri narasumbernya itu. ia hanya bisa tergagap-gagap. Stimulus yang ia terima itu sungguh sangat tidak terduga. Narasumbernya begitu sempurna.

"a...anda Mu...Mutou Yugi?"

Yugi mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar hal itu. disaat sekarang masih saja ada orang yang mempertanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah cukup jelas jawabannya itu.

"siapa kau?"

Yami hanya bisa menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat ketika mendengar pertanyaan singkat yang dilayangkan padanya. Suara narasumbernya itu begitu lembut dan indah sekali. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ada suara seindah itu yang pernah merasuk di telinganya. Ia ingin melakukan apa saja agar dapat mendengar suara itu lagi. ia ingin suara lembut itu itu menyebut namanya. Walau sang vokalis Hikari itu tidak sedang bernyanyi namun hanya dengan berbicara saja sudah membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi kagum dan tenggelam dalam dunia euphoria. Ia sungguh tergila-gila dengan kesempurnaan itu. Dengan segenap kesadaran yang ia miliki, wartawan muda itu mulai menunjukkan identitasnya.

"pe..perkenalkan a..aku adalah wartawan dari Kaiba Press, namaku......Atemu Yami......"

To Be Continued........

Yami : terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview fic ini. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. Fic yang prioritas masih tetap fic my housemate is like a hell jadi mungkin fic ini tidak akan diupdate dalam waktu dekat. Dan Berhubung Author masih sakit dan tepar, biar kami yang menjawab pertanyaan dari review para reader sekalian.

Yugi : ^__^ wokeh, balasan review :

**To Vichan91312 :**

Yami : -_- hmm....disini Aibou memang lebih terkenal daripada aku. Sepertinya Author lebih senang jika aku memiliki derajat rendah…..

Jou : T_T hiks....iya tuh, sepertinya Author juga lebih seneng membuat aku menderita.....hiks....katanya tampangku udah terlahir untuk menderita....

Yugi : (sweatdrop) sabar Jou. Hehe, arigato buat reviewnya Vi-chan!! ^__^

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**

Yami : hmm.....Author memang sudah menurunkan jabatanku menjadi reporter. Dan untuk soal aku dan Aibou jatuh cinta?? Pasti hal itu akan lama sekali....dia kan memang suka begitu.... -_-

Kaiba : hei soal Mutt, jangan sebarkan gosip yang belum pasti!!

Yugi : saya sudah muncul di chapter ini. tunggu saja reaksi saya dalam menghadapi raja wartawan di chapter depan. Arigato ne Kurii-chan!! ^__^

**To Sora Tsubameki :**

Kaiba : -_- hmm....Author fic ini sepertinya akan kembali memasangkanku dengan Mutt. Oh joy.....

Bakura : (smirk) sudahlah om, bilang aja lo girang kan dipasangin ama anjing lo hah?

Kaiba : diem lo Bolot!!! (ngamuk)

Bakura : lo yang diem Botok!!! (emosi)

Malik : hmm....aku memang berhubungan dengan Ishtar Press tapi tidak seluruhnya semua personel band merupakan relasi dari agency Isthar Press

Jou : heh? Housemate ama paparazzi diupdate masing-masing dua kali dalam seminggu? Bisa-bisa makin tepar tuh Author, Sora-san.

Yugi : arigato ne buat reviewnya Sora-san!! Luv u!! ^__^

**To coolkid4869 :**

Yugi : O.O Jou, sepertinya coolkid san begitu bersemangat saat ia mengetahui nasibmu di fic ini....

Jou : TT^TT (suram, mojok, ngais tanah pake ranting) tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari nasibku.....

Yami : whot? Gue sama-sama dodolnya ama dangdut holic?!! Enak aja lo!! Yang lo bilang itu.......BENER TAU!!! (Disambit)

Bakura : -_- dasar geblek.....

Yami : TT-TT Aibou..... (nangis guling-guling, masih shock karena episode dodol kemaren)

Yugi : ^__^ eheh, thanks buat complimentnya. Akhirnya ada juga yang menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku lebih keren dari pada Yami. haha, arigato buat reviewnya coolkid san!! Ganbatte untuk anda!! Semangat!!

**To Ryuu No Kami :**

Malik : aku memang berhubungan dengan Ishtar Press, tapi sepertinya untuk mendapatkan info dari para personil yang tertutup, tidak akan semudah itu....

Pegasus : ohohoho!! Halow Ryuu boy, akiu udah keluar lho bok!! Disini aku jadi penata rias. Ohohohohohoh!!!! XDD

All : (sweatdrop)

Yami : Marik masih belum muncul. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Sekali lagi thanks untuk reviewnya Ryuu-kun!! XD

**To Nonohana Kizure :**

Kaiba : -_- Kaiba corporation? Di fic ini, perusahaanku menjelma menjadi Kaiba Press

Yugi : hmm....anggota band Hikari? ada aku sebagai vokalis dan gitaris, Bakura sebagai gitaris, Ryou keyboardist, Ryuuji Bassist dan Malik sebagai drummer

Mai : ohoho!! Aku memang jadi penasehat dari si om Psycho yang satu ini. bagaimana perasaanmu om Seto?

Kaiba : -_- mimpi buruk.....

Pegasus : ohohohoho!!! Halo bok!! Akiuu udah muncul!! Sekarang aku menjelma sebagai designer dan tata rias artist termahal di Jepang. Fuuhuhuhuh!! XDD

Yugi : (sweatdrop), hehe arigato untuk reviewnya Nonohana-san!! ^_^

**To Dechan-aishiro :**

Yami : -_- tenang aja De-chan, untuk sementara rated masih T. Masih aman untuk dikonsumsi(?)

Bakura : (ooc) hello baby?!! I'm cool huh?? I'm a gitarist in this fic!! Oh yeah!!! XD

Varon : -_- bahkan aku juga muncul sebagai bodyguard dari bos Dartz....

Yugi : ^__^ Author masih berusaha mengumpulkan mood. Tetap bersabar menunggu. Arigato ne De-chan!!

**To ArcXora :**

Yami : hmm...awal-awalnya nggak ngerti ya? Apa Author kebanyakan pakai istilah?

Yugi : hehe, sepertinya aku memang cukup sempurna di fic ini ^^

Bakura : eh? Super Senior?? Fic ini bukan genre humor nona. Tapi suatu saat nanti pasti akan dipertimbangkan Author

Jou : Arigato untuk reviewnya Xora-san!! ^__^

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**

Bakura : hehehe, si Pharaoh itu sepertinya akan menjadi seorang stalker....

Yami : huss!!! Jangan ngomong kotor Kura!!!

Bakura : (sweatdrop)

Jou : O_O heck? Bos nggak mecat aku karena perumpamaan itu?? Be...benarkah aku peliharaan kesenangan bos??

Kaiba : (blush, langsung kabur)

All : (sweatdrop ngelihat respon ooc Kaiba)

Yugi : arigato buat reviewnya Haru-chan!! ^__^

**To KitsuNeko :**

Bakura : -_- pertanyaanmu terjawab. Pega sudah muncul....

Pegasus : HELLO BOK!!! I'M BACK BABY!!! XDD

All : (sweatdrop, langsung kabur)

Yami : untuk menjawab pertanyaan di my housemate, yang soal Messiah? Yang dimaksud Neko-san tuh arti dari kata Messiah begitu?? Messiah artinya adalah Imam Mahdi. Author sangat senang dengan makna pennamenya sendiri. Ada filosofinya tersendiri tuh mengapa Author memilih penname Messiah..... -_-

Yugi : ^__^ arigato buat reviewnya Neko-san!!!

**To Devil 'HEAVEN' :**

Yami : hehe, Aibou memang sangat sempurna disini....oh Aibou!! XDD (ooc,mode Yugi lovers kumat)

Bakura : -_- ternyata Yami merupakan Yugi lovers termasuk Author kita juga merupakan Yugi lovers lho....

Malik : -_- maniak malah....

Pegasus : (nongol) EVIL!! I LOVE U BOK!!! FUHUUHUHUH!! XDD

All : (sweatdrop) Astojim.....

Bakura : -_- arigato untuk reviewnya Evil-san!!

**To Kuzu here Kuzu There :**

Jou : aku setuju 100% pada Kuzu-san bahwa Kaiba emang serem, Psycho, edan, sinting, lebay!!!

Kaiba : Whot??

Jou : kidding bos.....kidding....

Malik : hmm.....Marik?? dia pasti muncul kok. Tunggu saja debutnya XD

Yugi : terima kasih untuk reviewnya Kuzu-san!! ^__^

**To Michiyo Momoka :**

Yugi : halo, salam kenal juga, selamat datang di dunia fic gaje karya Author Messiah Hikari ^__^

Otogi : hmm....band Hikari personilnya bukan uke semua. Buktinya aku masuk jadi bassist dan ada Bakura sebagai gitaris

Jou : -_- iya.....bos kayaknya nggak bakal ngelepasin aku deh.....

Kaiba : hmmph... (smirk)

Yami : arigato untuk reviewnya Michiyo-san!!

**To Shinrei Azuranica :**

Bakura : -_- selamat datang di fic gaje ini. tenang aja bakal ada puppyshipping, sabar aja menunggu tulisan SxJ itu memang ada artinya kok.....

Kaiba : (smirk) hah, tentu saja aku bisa berbuat seenaknya. Aku bos di fic ini....

Jou : aku kok dikatain plontos!!! (pout)

Yugi : sabar Jou kan sudah diralat jadi polos

Malik : thanks untuk reviewnya Shinrei-san!!

**To grup fantastic four BM, Lisa, Devil xXx, YxY dan pembaca yang lain :**

Yugi : arigato gozaimazu minna-san!! ^__^

Yami : -_- sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, jangan lupa untuk review ulang. Segala saran, kritik yang membangun, pertanyaan semuanya di terima kecuali flame

Yugi : Flame kali ini akan digunakan untuk membakar kepala orang(?)

Yami : -_- oke, bye.....see you all in the next chapter. Ja ne


	3. I Will Follow You

Disclaimer : YuGiOh!! Belong to Kazuki Takahashi not mine.

Warning : Lack of reference, Overload formality conversations, Language, Shonen Ai.

**-------Chapter 3-------**

**I Will Follow You**

"Pe..perkenalkan a..aku adalah wartawan dari Kaiba Press, namaku......Atemu Yami......"

Wartawan. Lagi-lagi wartawan. Satu hal yang tak akan pernah lepas dari kehidupan seorang artist. Wartawan, media masa, paparazzi. Sekumpulan perangkat penyebar ketenaran. Yugi hanya dapat menghela nafasnya perlahan-lahan. Selalu saja begini. Diikuti, diincar, privasi terintimidasi, tak ada kebebasan. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah dengan aktivitasnya itu. Sebuah aktivitas yang jauh dari kata normal. Selalu menghindar, berlari, bersembunyi dan menutupi semuanya. Pasti sangat lelah karena selalu melarikan diri. Apa budak media masa seakan tak sadar bahwa ia juga membutuhkan sebuah kebebasan? Privasi? Ia juga membutuhkan sebuah empati. Sebuah empati untuk memahami keadaannya.

"Maaf, jika kedatanganmu kemari untuk mengadakan wawancara denganku, sepertinya hal itu tak akan bisa kusanggupi. Silahkan anda mencari informasi melalui perwakilan managerku. Ia pasti akan memberikan jawaban yang anda inginkan." pernyataan itu disampaikan dengan begitu sopan dan lembut. Tak ada raut terganggu ataupun risih yang tergambar di paras sang idola itu. Namun, Yami mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa obyek beritanya itu sedang memasang topeng kepalsuannya. Karena, ia bisa membaca pola dan ekspresi seseorang. Baik itu disembunyikan ataupun sengaja ditampakkan. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman dalam hal itu.

"Ah, maaf. Saya sangat menghargai hak anda sebagai _public figur_. Namun, disini saya berkerja atas perintah dari agency pusat. Jadi, mungkin anda juga bisa memahami pekerjaan kami sebagai pencari berita. Dan tentu saja yang menentukan target narasumber adalah pimpinan direksi." Yami menguatkan motifnya. Ia tak akan mundur dengan statement yang baru saja dilancarkan oleh narasumbernya itu. Ia tak akan mundur begitu saja. Ia adalah wartawan yang cukup profesional. Sesulit apapun obyek berita yang akan ia hadapi, ia tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan sebuah berita yang berbobot. Ia tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Jangan pernah meremehkan Raja wartawan.

Secara perlahan-lahan, Yugi kembali menghela nafasnya. "Apa yang membuat anda berpikir bahwa anda akan berhasil mewawancaraiku?" Yami mengernyutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, tidak hanya anda yang ingin mewawancaraiku secara langsung. Aku dapat membuktikan hal itu." Yami sedikit terperangah mendengar itu. Setiap perkataan yang dialunkan oleh sang vokalis itu membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Narasumbernya benar-benar begitu menganggumkan. Ia tak pernah merasakan gugup dalam terjun ke lapangan. Kini, rasa gugup itu sepertinya datang untuk yang pertama kalinya padanya. Benar-benar aneh.

'Ada apa denganku?'

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau bersembunyi disana." pernyataan Yugi membuyarkan lamunan Yami. Sang vokalis itu menatap ke arah pintu. Dan Yami terbelalak saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dibalik pintu, telah bersembunyi satu orang wartawan yang sedang mengendap masuk untuk mencuri foto sang vokalis band Hikari itu.

'Wa...wartawan lain?! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadari semenjak tadi?' Yami sungguh terkejut. Ia pikir hanya dia saja yang menggunakan trik menyelinap semacam ini. Ternyata wartawan lain juga menggunakan trik yang sama. Hal ini menandakan bahwa narasumber mereka sangatlah sulit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Jika wawancara, lupakan saja." pernyataan itu begitu tegas. Wartawan yang menyelinap itu hanya dapat keluar dari ruangan dengan perasaan kecewa. Yami sempat terperangah untuk sesaat. Hebat juga narasumbernya bisa peka dengan keberadaan wartawan sampai seperti ini. Ia pun mulai tersenyum. Sepertinya ia akan menemukan tantangan barunya. Sebuah tantangan yang bisa meningkatkan kemampuannya sebagai wartawan. Hal ini pasti akan sangat menarik.

"Apa bukti tadi sudah cukup membuatmu puas, saudara Atemu? Jika anda sudah puas, kupersilahkan anda untuk segera keluar dari ruangan ini." Yami hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Semakin lama, sikap narasumbernya ini semakin menambah rasa penasarannya. Ia semakin tertantang untuk menaklukkan pria berparas malaikat itu. Sungguh menarik. Ia pun mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Ah, sepertinya anda benar-benar sudah terbiasa menghadapi sekumpulan wartawan seperti kami ya?"

Yugi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kupikir hal itu sangatlah biasa bukan? Semua public figur pasti akan selalu mewaspadai dan lebih peka dengan keberadaan media massa. Aku yakin, anda juga mengetahui hal itu." Yami tersenyum sinis. Sepertinya adu intelegensi menarik juga.

"Oh, tapi menurut saya, sepertinya ada pengecualian dalam kasus anda, saudara Mutou Yugi." kedua-duanya terus saja mempertahankan sopan santun dan keformalan dibalik kerasnya ego diri masing-masing. Raja wartawan itu mulai menghampiri Yugi dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Menurutku, perbedaan adalah sebuah pilihan, saudara Atemu."

"Dan sebuah perbedaan merupakan tantangan bagiku, saudara Mutou Yugi."

Yugi terdiam untuk sesaat. Sepertinya sebuah pemikiran ekstra sangat dibutuhkan untuk menyingkirkan wartawan yang ada dihadapannya itu. Sungguh merepotkan. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dan beristirahat. Ia sungguh lelah dengan semua ini.

"Sepertinya anda tidak menangkap poinku. Mungkin sebuah kata 'hak kebebasan' bisa menegaskan anda." Yugi kembali bersikeras. Sang vokalis itu tidak senang privasinya diintimidasi. Sang wartawan pun tak menampakkan raut wajah kekalahan. Ia justru terlihat menikmati permainan ini.

"Dan meliput berita serta membuat artikel mengenai suatu kejadian hingga mengedarkannya adalah 'hak kebebasan' kami sebagai pencari berita." sebuah senyum kemenangan telah tersimpul diparas regal Raja wartawan itu. Namun, sang idola nomer satu di Jepang itu tak akan takluk semudah itu.

"Oh, jadi bagaimana jika 'hak kebebasan' masing-masing pihak kita letakkan dalam konteks yang berbeda? Pasti dampak dan interpretasi juga akan ikut berbeda, saudara Atemu. Aku yakin, anda akan mengerti maksudku dalam hal ini." Yugi melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah figur kembarannya itu. Yami juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dan bagaimana jika saya memasukkan unsur perbedaan? Bagaimana jika saya memasukkan unsur 'obyektifitas' dalam hal ini?" Yugi mengernyutkan dahi mendengar hal itu.

"Obyektif? Tak ada hal itu di dalam dunia sensasi."

"Dan saya tidak membicarakan sensasi, saudara Yugi. Saya disini membicarakan sebuah fakta. Sebuah obyektifitas. Saya bekerja bukan berdasarkan untuk mencari 'sensasi'."

"Dan anda pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan ceramah obyektif anda itu? sudah ada puluhan wartawan yang mencoba mewawancaraiku dengan tema 'pemberitaan obyektif'. Jadi, jangan harap anda akan berhasil mendapatkan tujuan anda dariku." Yugi pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun, dengan cepat, Yami berdiri dan menghadang vokalis itu seraya bersandar di pintu.

"Apa maksudnya ini, saudara Atemu?" rasa muak mulai muncul dihati Yugi. Sang Raja budak pencari berita kembali menyimpulkan sebuah senyum menantang.

"Anda tak akan bisa pergi dari sini sebelum saya mendapatkan apa yang saya tuju." sebuah tatapan tajam kembali didapatkan oleh Yami. Kedua mata amethyst yang begitu indah itu telah menyorotkan aura kekesalan yang begitu mendalam padanya. Ia seakan membeku melihat itu. Warna mata itu begitu indah sekali. Amethyst bertemu crimson. Benar-benar sebuah perpaduan pandangan yang begitu intens.

"Apa anda tak pernah belajar memahami prinsip, saudara Atemu? Aku tidak senang ada orang yang mencampuri kehidupanku." pernyataan itu membuyarkan lamunan Yami. Ia pun kembali menatap narasumbernya seraya menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Yugi agak sedikit terperangah melihat itu.

"Dan tantangan merupakan bagian dari prinsipku, saudara Yugi....." sudah cukup. Kesabaran sang vokalis berparas Gabriel itu sudah habis. Ia sudah cukup menahan emosinya.

"Sepertinya saat ini, kita harus menghadirkan satu orang penengah. Bagaimana jika aku memanggil 'bodyguard' untuk mengantar anda 'keluar'?" nada itu begitu sarkastik. Pernyataan sarkastik itu diiringi dengan kedua alis yang mulai menyempit dan membuat intensitas tatapan Yugi semakin bertambah tajam. Yami agak sedikit gugup melihat itu. Entah mengapa, narasumbernya itu terlihat semakin seksi dimatanya jika seperti itu.

'Selain cenderung cantik dan manis, ia juga bisa menjadi tampan dan hot. Di..dia benar-benar berbeda. Sungguh berbeda......' wartawan itu kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Dalam sejarah misinya sebagai wartawan, ia tak pernah mengalami ketidak fokusan dalam mengejar target. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi padanya? Mengapa kefokusan pemikirannya tidak stagnant? Ada apa ini?

"Keith!! Cepatlah kemari!! Keith!!" suara indah itu menyorakkan nama penjaganya. Pemikiran tak tentu arah kembali dalam realitas sekali lagi. Yami menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba berkosentrasi. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya pada dinding agar ia bisa selalu fokus. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu tak akan mungkin ia lakukan. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang akan berbuat bodoh di hadapan narasumbernya. Profesionalitas kerja adalah napasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya bodyguard anda sedang sibuk dengan urusannya, Yugi-san." kali ini, Raja wartawan itu memanggil narasumbernya dengan embel-embel san. Yugi semakin menajamkan tatapannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah memperhitungkan semua ini?"

"Tepat sekali."

Sang vokalis band fenomenal di Jepang itu terlihat begitu geram. Wartawan dihadapannya itu benar-benar begitu memuakkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Ia benar-benar tak pernah merasa sejengkel ini dalam hidupnya. Sungguh sangat merepotkan.

'Hah! lihat saja, siapa yang lebih pintar.' batin Yugi sarkastik.

"Ah, jika kau sungguh-sungguh sangat ingin mewawancaraiku, baiklah. Kau bisa mewawancaraiku sekarang. Tapi ingat, setelah kau mendapat apa yang kau tuju, sebaiknya jangan pernah mengangguku lagi." Yami menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang obyek berita yang dikenal dengan tingkat kesulitannya dalam diwawancarai, kini telah menawarkan dirinya untuk diwawancara. Benar-benar sangat ganjil.

"Uhh, baiklah. Terima kasih anda telah menyanggupi interview saya, Yugi-san." Yami menyembunyikan rasa skeptisnya. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia pun mulai waspada. Ia tak boleh lengah sedikitpun.

'Sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan?'

* * *

Disaat yang sama, sang partner dari Raja wartawan terlihat berusaha keras mendokumentasikan moment yang ada dihadapannya itu. Tangannya sibuk menggerakkan sebuah pena untuk mengartifakkan rentetan-rentetan kata yang akan menjadi saksi atas hasil kerja kerasnya. Raut lelah tergambar jelas diparasnya. Sang wartawan berambut pirang keemasan itu benar-benar terlihat kelabakan.

"Argh!! Kapan neraka ini akan segera berakhir, sih!! Sial!! Perutku semakin sakit!!" Jou mengeluh seraya memegangi perutnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu, ia masihlah berusaha menangkap inti dari konferensi yang diadakan oleh manager band Hikari itu. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Oh ya, apa ada pertanyaan lain?" Dartz terlihat begitu santai melayani berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan yang menghujamnya. Manager utama band Hikari itu terlihat begitu profesional dalam setiap menjawab pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya. Hal itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Lagipula, bintang utamanya juga merupakan type orang yang sangat tertutup. Secara otomatis, ia lah yang harus mengambil alih tugas sebagai pelayan pemberitaan.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar, dengar-dengar vokalis utama band Hikari, Mutou Yugi mendapat penawaran untuk berduet dengan Mana, vokalis band _Egypt Sanctuary_. Apakah rumor itu benar adanya, saudara Dartz? Kami mohon pada anda untuk mengklarifikasi rumor ini." salah seorang wartawan melayangkan pertanyaannya. Jou bersiap-siap mencatat keterangan Dartz.

"Ya. Memang Yugi diajak untuk berduet dengan Mana dari band _Egypt sanctuary_. Namun, hal itu sepertinya belum pasti. Mengingat band Hikari akan mengeluarkan album barunya, tentu Yugi akan lebih fokus dalam pembuatan album kali ini. Bisa jadi setelah album baru ini dilaunchingkan, ia akan menerima tawaran untuk berduet dengan Mana." jelas Dartz. Beberapa wartawan terlihat menganggukkan kepala mereka. Jou pun dengan susah payah terus mencatat pernyataan itu.

"Lalu menurut anda, bagaimana eksistensi dari seorang Mutou Yugi dalam Hikari, saudara Dartz?"

"Ia adalah nyawa dari band Hikari itu sendiri. Jika diibaratkan sebuah negara, ia adalah pemimpinnya. Hikari tak akan bersinar seperti ini tanpa dirinya. Ia merupakan sebuah '_core_' yang sangat penting dalam kelangsungan band ini. Aku selalu bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Mungkin kalian semua tak pernah tahu sisi seorang Yugi secara dekat karena ia sangat tertutup dihadapan media massa. Namun, aku sebagai managernya bisa menilai sendiri bahwa ia adalah sesosok pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah. Ia sungguh bertalenta. Aku merasa begitu tersanjung bisa mendampingi kesuksesannya seperti ini."

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Jou berusaha menulis semua pernyataan itu. Keringat mulai terlihat bercucuran dikeningnya. Ia semakin lemas. Keadaannya semakin berantakan.

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya?"

"Argh!! Sial!!" Jou panik. Alat tulisnya mulai tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tinta di pena miliknya hampir habis. Dartz terdengar menjawab pertanyaan lagi.

"Sial!! Sial!! Sial!! Kenapa disaat seperti ini, infrastruktur pendukung profesiku tidak berfungsi sih?!! Brengsek!! Handycamku low batt!! Penaku kehabisan tinta pula!! Dan kenapa aku tidak mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sih?!! Argh!! Bagaimana ini?!!" Jou pun mengacak-acak rambut emasnya. Ia benar-benar begitu panik. Ia tak pernah berada dalam situasi kacau seperti ini. Realitas ini terlalu mengerikan.

Trit! Trit!

Sebuah getaran mulai terasa di saku celana Jou. Wartawan berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada seseorang yang mencoba menghubunginya.

"Siapa sih yang menelpon dalam keadaan mendesak seperti ini?!!" dengan perasaan dongkol, Jou menjawab telponnya.

"Halo?!! Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sekarang aku sedang bekerja, hah?!! Tidak bisakah kau menelpon diwaktu yang lebih tepat?!! Apa kau tahu situasinya sekarang sangat amat tidak kondusif untuk bertelpon ria seperti ini?!!" Jou mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada penelpon yang tidak ia ketahui identitasnya itu. Dan ia semakin berwajah horor saat sebuah realitas baru kembali menghujamnya.

"Apa itu caramu berbicara dengan pimpinan direksimu sendiri, Katsuya?"

Sudah tamat. Jou hanya bisa mematung saat mendengar suara itu. Suara dingin yang selalu membentaknya setiap saat. Dan ia pun merasakan bahwa riwayatnya mendekati kata akhir.

"Bo...bos?"

"Jangan main-main lagi, Katsuya!! Aku tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi tidak penting denganmu. Sekarang cepat laporkan progressmu saat ini?!!" pimpinan direksi itu terdengar membentak dengan begitu kasar. Jou hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar frekuensi suara yang memekakkan itu.

"Pro...progress saat ini?"

"Ya, cepat laporkan progressmu!!"

Sungguh aneh. Sangat aneh sekali jika pimpinan direksi tiba-tiba menghubungi salah satu 'bawahannya' dan menanyakan progress kerja. Seharusnya, tugas pimpinan direksi adalah menerima laporan dan hasil kerja para wartawan yang sudah selesai dan pimpinan direksi mungkin hanya bisa duduk diam dan mengoreksi semua berkas laporan hasil kerja yang ada. Namun, kali ini pimpinan direksi ikut terlibat secara tidak langsung dengan cara menghubungi salah satu 'bawahan' dari sekian banyak bawahan-bawahannya yang lain. Sepertinya, dimata pimpinan direksi, ada sesuatu yang spesial dalam diri seorang Katsuya Jounouchi, wartawan biasa yang tak mengalami peningkatan skill semenjak dulu. Dan Jou tak pernah mengerti alur pemikiran atasannya itu.

"Uhh.....pro...progress saat ini, A...aku sedang meliput konferensi pers yang diadakan oleh Dartz, manager utama band Hikari, bos." jawab Jou terbata-bata.

"Lalu, Atem?"

"Ah, Ya...Yami saat ini berusaha mewawancarai target utama secara langsung dan spontan. Ia ingin mempelajari pola Yugi."

"Hmm...." Kaiba terdiam untuk sesaat. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir. Jou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia sangat bingung dalam menjelaskan keadaan kritisnya pada Kaiba.

"Uhh....bos?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku masih bisa mentolerir jika ada kegagalan dalam meliput Yugi. Biarkan Atem beradaptasi dengan pola kebiasaan dan pola pemikiran target utama kita. Itu artinya, untuk pemberitaan hari ini, yang bisa diandalkan adalah laporanmu, Katsuya. Kau harus bisa meliput sedetail mungkin mengenai pernyataan Dartz. Tak boleh ada yang kurang sedikitpun. Paham?" Jou mulai pucat pasi mendengar itu. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Mimpi buruknya terjadi. Atasannya itu mengandalkan hasil kerjanya.

"Uhh.....se...sepertinya ada sedikit.........masalah, bos."

"Masalah apa lagi, Katsuya?!!" nada kemarahan Kaiba terdengar menggema di telinga Jou. Yang dapat dilakukan wartawan itu hanyalah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan? Apa aku harus mengatakan semua hasil kelalaianku? Handycam low batt, tinta pena habis dan sudah setengah dari pernyataan Dartz tidak berhasil kedokumentasikan? Bisa-bisa aku dipecat dan lalu dibunuh.' batin Jou merinding.

"Cepat katakan Katsuya!! Apa masalahmu?!!" pimpinan direksi Kaiba press itu mulai tak sabaran. Dan Jou pun semakin terdesak. Walaupun ia tak mengatakannya pun, kelak atasannya itu juga akan mengetahui keadaannya juga. Mau tak mau, Jou terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Umm......terjadi sedikit gangguan dalam misiku kali ini, bos. Infrastruktur dokumentasi tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Detail kerugian yang terjadi akan segera kulaporkan nanti. Kongklusi saat ini, aku hanya bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai konferensi ini secara parsial. I...itu artinya, aku akan pulang dengan membawa berita........sampah." keheningan pun terjadi. Tak terdengar sedikitpun suara dari saluran Kaiba. Sepertinya pimpinan direksi itu shock. Dengan cepat pula, Jou memasang penyumbat ditelinganya dan menjauhkan ponsel sejauh mungkin. Dan tak lama, sebuah bentuk kemarahan pun terealisasikan dengan begitu mencekam.

"KATSUYAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

* * *

"Baiklah, menurut pandangan anda, persaingan dunia musik itu seperti apa, Yugi-san?"

Yami mencoba bertanya dengan seprofesional mungkin. Menghadapi narasumber seorang bintang idola nomor 1 di Jepang, tentu akan terlalu lancang jika tiba-tiba ia menanyakan hal yang sifatnya privasi. Ia ingin mencoba membaca pola pikir dan sikap vokalis band Hikari itu sebelum ia dapat menyelidiki lebih lanjut sisi dari sosok target utamanya itu yang sebenarnya.

"Persaingan di dunia musik? Menurutku, hampir rata-rata para pemusik di negeri ini ingin bersaing untuk mendapatkan tahta. Tahta tertinggi sebagai raja penghibur. Mereka bersaing demi pujaan. Agar karya seni mereka diterima dimasyarakat. Bahkan mungkin mereka bersaing memperebutkan popularitas. Pandanganku umum-umum saja. Tak ada yang spesial." Yugi menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa ekspresi. Yami menautkan kedua alisnya. Palsu. Jawaban yang diberikan oleh narasumbernya itu palsu.

"Sepertinya anda tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang saya ajukan dengan sepenuh hati, Yugi-san. Perlu anda ingat, setiap jawaban yang anda luncurkan akan mempengaruhi persepsi masyarakat atas pemberitaan anda." Raja wartawan itu menegaskan dengan begitu serius. Yugi hanya menghela napasnya.

"Kau ini aneh. Sudah untung aku mengeluarkan statementku tepat di hadapanmu. Sekarang kau bilang bahwa aku menjawab dengan tidak sepenuh hati? Tuduhan macam apa itu? kau ingin aku menjawab seperti apa?" raut lelah terlihat jelas di paras Gabriel Yugi. Vokalis itu benar-benar terlihat lelah dengan semuanya. Ia lelah dengan media massa. Yami dapat memahami hal itu.

"Anda mungkin akan berpikiran bahwa statement yang anda lancarkan itu mungkin akan kami kembangkan sehingga membentuk sebuah sensasi yang hyperbola. Tapi perlu saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa Kaiba Press bukanlah agency media massa yang mengutamakan sensasi. Kami mengutamakan obyektifitas, Yugi-san. Kau tak perlu khawatir dengan tambahan-tambahan kabar palsu untuk mengembangkan statementmu. Kami akan menunjukkan pada media apa adanya." Yami begitu serius meyakinkan narasumbernya itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menguak berita semurni mungkin dari kembarannya itu. Ia bahkan akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan persuasifnya jika perlu. Ia hanya ingin misinya kali ini sukses.

"Dan apa kau pikir, aku akan percaya begitu saja dengan penjelasanmu itu? kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku tak akan seceroboh itu memberitahukan sisiku yang sebenarnya dihadapan media massa. Hal itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, Atemu-san." Yugi menatap tajam kearah wartawan dihadapannya itu. Sebenarnya bagaimana cara pikir orang ini? seenaknya saja memaksa untuk memberikan sebuah pelayanan ekstra. Jujur? Terbuka? Obyektif? Sungguh omong kosong!

"Sepertinya anda sengaja menyanggupi interview saya untuk menunjukkan hal ini. Anda ingin menunjukkan pada saya bahwa sia-sia saja berapa kali pun saya berusaha mewawancarai anda, saya tak akan pernah mendapatkan tujuan saya."

"Baguslah jika kau mengerti. Sampai berapa kali pun kau berusaha mewawancaraiku, aku tak akan pernah menjawabnya sungguh-sungguh. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan sebuah 'obyektifitas' mengenai diriku. Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkannya." Yami memicingkan kedua matanya mendengar itu. Kali ini, narasumbernya berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Aura persaingan begitu ketat diantara keduanya. Pasti akan sulit. Targetnya kali ini pasti akan sangat sulit. Bahkan mungkin target tersulit yang pernah ia dapatkan.

"Aku akan menemukan sebuah cara agar tujuanku tercapai, Yugi-san. Aku pasti akan dapat memahami sisimu yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menggambarkan kesempurnaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Dan aku akan melukiskannya kedalam sebuah artikel. Semua pasti akan tahu obyektifitasnya." Yami sudah bertekad bulat dengan perkataannya itu. Ia akan melakukan segala cara agar ia bisa merealisasikan tujuannya. Ia akan kerahkan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai wartawan. Segalanya akan ia pertaruhkan. Bahkan gelarnya sebagai Raja wartawan. Hanya untuk misi ini. Demi prisipnya.

Demi sebuah obyektifitas.

"Daripada menghabiskan waktu tanpa hasil apapun seperti ini, sebaiknya anda segera pergi dari sini, Atemu-san. Aku yakin, anda pasti akan melaporkan pola pemikiran dan kelakuanku pada atasanmu agar kau dapat membuat strategi bukan?" Yami langsung shock mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Yugi akan dapat membaca motifnya. Ia pun menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman. Sebuah senyuman tanda tertarik.

"Anda benar-benar berbeda, Yugi-san. Aku senang mendapatkan target obyek berita seperti anda." Yugi kembali memicingkan matanya melihat itu. Sebenarnya, apa mau wartawan ini padanya? Mengapa ia menganggap semua ini permainan? Benar-benar memuakkan.

"Ah, cepatlah Malik!! Kenapa kau lamban hah?!!"

"Iya....Iya, tunggu sebentar, Kura!!" suara kedua figur yang familiar itu menginterupsi moment untuk sementara. Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Bakura dan Malik berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Yami dan Yugi berada.

"Ah, aku heran dimana Keith berada. Tadi ku suruh ia untuk tetap stand by di depan pintu dan......" Bakura menghentikan perkataannya. Ia mulai terkejut saat melihat kehadiran orang lain diruangan itu. Bahkan Malik pun terbelalak. Mereka seperti melihat 2 Yugi di satu tempat.

"Malik, apa mataku tak salah lihat? Atau memang mataku sedang mengalami gangguan?" Bakura benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bahkan Malik pun mengucek kedua matanya.

"Matamu masih berfungsi dengan normal, Bakura. Aku juga melihatnya." Keduanya masih tak percaya. Mereka bahkan melihat kedua pria kembar itu secara bergiliran. Yugi terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dan Yami terlihat menyembunyikan atribut wartawannya.

"Yugi, siapa orang ini?" tanya Bakura seraya menatap Yami dengan pandangan skeptis. Yami mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Tatapan yang diberikan oleh gitaris berambut putih sungguh tidak ramah sekali. Yugi terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Uhh....dia...."

"Aku adalah fans Yugi."

"Huh?" Yugi terbelalak. Bakura mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Fans?"

Yami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Umm.....ya, aku fansnya. Itu sebabnya aku menirukan style Yugi."

"Fans? Menirukan style Yugi? Sampai mirip seperti ini?" Malik semakin curiga. Ia mendekat ke arah Yami dan mulai memperhatikan Yami lebih teliti lagi. Yami tak nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Uhh.....aku benar-benar mengagumi Yugi. Terlalu mengaguminya." ujar Yami singkat seraya menatap kearah Yugi. Yugi terlihat tergagap-gagap karena tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia tahu maksud Yami mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah fans. Karena jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah wartawan, bisa-bisa Bakura akan langsung mengusirnya secara paksa.

"Dan kenapa fans fanatik sepertimu bisa berada disatu ruangan dengan Yugi? Kau menyelinap masuk hah?!!" Bakura terlihat garang. Yami hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Ia sudah tahu watak Bakura yang cenderung keras. Ia sudah mengetahuinya dari data obyek yang diberikan oleh sepupunya.

"Uhh.....ini alamiah kan? seorang fans ingin bertemu dengan idolanya.......lebih dekat." kilah Yami santai. Dan Bakura semakin memicingkan matanya. Ia benar-benar masihlah tak percaya. Keadaan ini begitu mengganjal.

"Umm.....dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, Bakura-kun. Tadi ia hanya meminta tanda tanganku. Aku akan mengantar ia keluar dari sini." Yugi menginterupsi moment tegang itu. dengan cepat, Ia segera menarik wartwan itu keluar dari ruangan secepat mungkin. Bakura dan Malik pun semakin curiga.

"Apa itu tadi? Kenapa ia bisa menyelinap ke dalam sini?!! Dan dimana si teledor Keith?!! Argh!! Dasar bodoh!!" Bakura frustasi. Ia terlihat begitu kesal. Malik pun hanya terdiam. Ia tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Aku tahu siapa dia. Ia pasti wartawan dari Kaiba press, Atemu Yami.' batin Malik. Dalam hati, ia pun mulai merencanakan sesuatu.

'Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Marik........secepatnya.'

* * *

Yugi terus menarik wartawan itu menuju ke arah lorong di belakang panggung. Setelah jarak mereka cukup jauh dari ruangan itu, dengan cepat, Yugi melepas cengkramannya dan menatap tajam kearah kembarannya itu.

"Sebaiknya, kau jangan lagi mengusik kehidupanku." nada dingin itu tidak membuat Yami gentar sedikit pun. Ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya, ada rasa penasaran yang tinggi di hati narasumbernya itu. Dan ia tak akan memadamkan rasa penasaran itu. Apalagi, ia ingin menguak kesempurnaan Yugi yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin mengabadikan itu. mengabadikannya dalam sebuah artikel. Ia ingin mengimbangi kesempurnaan berlebih milik narasumbernya itu.

Dengan cepat, Raja wartawan itu langsung mencengkram tubuh mungil narasumbernya ke dinding. Yugi terbelalak kaget dengan gerakan itu. Dalam sekejap saja, tubuh mungilnya itu sudah dicengkram dengan begitu erat dan Ditekan didinding oleh orang asing berwujud wartawan itu. Dan ia semakin shock saat hampir tak ada lagi jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka. Tubuhnya benar-benar ditekan dengan tubuh wartawan itu. Ia pun tak sadar bahwa wartawan berparas dewa itu mulai berbisik di telinganya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir sejenak.

"A...Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan pada anda bahwa saya tak akan menyerah sebelum saya mendapatkan tujuan saya, Yugi-san. Saya pasti akan dapat membuktikan pada anda bahwa tak semua wartawan itu menginginkan sensasi." Yugi mulai gemetar mendengar bisikan itu. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan terlalu dekat. Ia sungguh tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun.

"Dan terakhir yang perlu anda ketahui adalah, sepertinya pernyataan saya tadi benar."

"Per...pernyataan?"

"Ya. Pernyataan jika saya adalah fans anda. Setelah saya pikir-pikir, ternyata tak salah jika orang semanis anda menjadi bintang idola nomer satu di Jepang. Jika saja saya bukanlah seorang wartawan, saya pasti sudah menjadi fans fanatic anda. Anda benar-benar begitu berbeda, Yugi-san." bisik Yami perlahan-lahan seraya membelai pipi Yugi dengan lembut. Wajah sang vokalis benar-benar memerah. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan wartawan ini padanya?!!

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Yugi-san. Sepertinya setelah ini, anda harus membiasakan diri untuk melihat kehadiran saya." dengan itu, Yami mulai melepas cengkramannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan narasumbernya sendiri. Yugi hanya dapat terperangah dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika insident pencengkraman ke dinding itu akan dilakukan oleh wartawan keras kepala itu. Ia hanya dapat bersandar di dinding dan menyentuh dadanya.

Sepertinya setelah kejadian ini, lika-liku yang baru akan melanda kehidupannya.

To Be Continued........

**A/N :**Terima kasih untus semua yang telah membaca dan mereview fic ini. maaf jika saya lama sekali dalam mengupdate cerita ini. maklum, akhir-akhir ini urusan duniawi semakin lama semakin horor ditambah lagi dengan ancaman titik jenuh yang semakin ganas. Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. ^^

**To coolkid4869 :**hehe, tuh studio kayaknya horor parah ya, Ta? Pake mual-mual gaje segala. Serem amat. Tenang aja, Jou walau kelihatan kayak slave gitu, dia gak sepenuhnya pasrah kok. Huehehe! XD *plak* eh, Yami makan kamera? Hahaha!! Bakar aja sekalian!! Obong!! Obong!! *dibantai karena tak memakai bhs indonesia yang baik dan benar* thanks reviewnya ya bro!! XD *bro? Emangnya cowok apa? Plak!!*

**To Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje :**hahaha! Trio dangdut ntuh gak bakal bisa pisah dari Dartz. Lama-lama mereka jadi grup F4 tuh? O.o *plak* hehe, om Peggy kayaknya bakal lebay juga di fic ini. tapi dia gak separah di housemate kok. Yami emang beneran stalker tuh. Udah terang-terangan ngakuin keimutan Yugi pula! XD *plak* thanks untuk reviewnya!!

**To Sora Tsubameki :**hohoho, sudah lowbatt, bawa pulpen cuman satu pula. Oh Jou~ XD *plak* aku lucu juga klo lihat Jou kebingungan gitu. Apalagi Kaiba sok ganas bin galak gitu. Kita lihat aja apa jadinya mereka nanti. Penarasiannya di chapter lalu kayaknya ngandalin subyektifku sih. Mudah-mudahan bisa tetep kupertahankan styleku yang itu. thanks reviewnya kak!! ^^

**To Nonohana Kizure :**hehe, Yugi memang kugambarin kayak sosok malaikat sih. Gak lucu kalo semisal bintang idola no.1 di Jepang ternyata berparas iblis macam om *beep???* XD *plak* wah, om Peggy klo kumatiin, bisa-bisa aku dibantai Peggy fans club donk? O.O' hehe, Jou emang asyik kalo disiksa. Dan Yami bakal perang lagi dengan Yugi. Arigato reviewnya, Nonohana-san!! XD

**To Dechan-aishiro :**hahaha! Yugi emang sempurna banget di sini. Biasanya klo orang yang ngefans ama sesuatu pasti dia bakal bisa deskripsiin sesuatu yang ia gemari itu dengan cukup sempurna. Hehe...XD *kenapa aku malah ngasih enigma gaje kayak gini?* hmm...Euphoria tuh kayak kesenangan yang berlebih. Distopia tuh khayalan yang sifatnya buruk. Klo definisi Messiah pasti De udah tahu kan? Hehe, trio Varon, Amelda dan Raphael kan gak bisa pisah ama si Dartz, jadi mereka kujadiin bodyguard aja XD *pendasaran gak bermutu, plak!* Peggy ancur? Hahaha!! Wokeh, arigato reviewnya!! ^^

**To ****Aljabar tralala : **hohoho, biasanya penata rias kan kebanyakan memiliki sisi yang terlalu 'lembut' jadi Peggy kumasukin di sini. Hehe, Jou emang kasihan tuh. Kaiba ngamuk gaje muluk. Yami mah seperti biasa. Pasti bakal ribut juga ama Yugi. Untuk tender ama brozeshipping menyusul ya. Hehe, thanks reviewnya!! ^__^

**To Vichan91312 :** Yugi terlalu sempurna tuh hingga tak bisa diabadikan dalam foto. Hehe....XD *kayaknya aku terlalu memuja Yugi ya? Plak!!* Bakura kalau perhatian jadi seram? Bakura kalo OOC emang serem sih. Dia punya alasan kok kenapa bisa over protektif kayak gitu ke Yugi. Yami udah main cengkram mencengkram ke dinding tuh. Hehe, arigato reviewnya, Vi-chan!! XD

**To Michiyo Momoka :**Kaiba disini udah nongol tapi masih berupa suara lewat saluran telepon! XD *plak!* tenang aja, dia bakal muncul kok. Secara dia pimpinan direksi. Hehehe, Yugi kesannya cewek? Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kata cantik. O.o hehe, puppyshipping pasti ada. Bahkan tender dan bronzeshipping juga bakal muncul. Sabar aja menunggu. Arigato reviewnya!! ^^

**To Ka Hime Shiseiten :**hahaha, Yami emang Yugi lover. Ntar deh kusaranin jadi Ka lover, barangkali aja dia mau. XD *dicakar Yami* eh, hati-hati lho kalo Yami jadi Ka lover, ntar dia bertengkar lagi sama Itachi XD *ngaco * hehe, arigato reviewnya, Ka!! Jangan lupa review lagi!!

**To Dika The Winged Kuriboh :**hehe, Yami kayaknya mewujudkan rasa terpesonanya dengan mencengkram Yugi. Jadi kasihan juga ama Yugi. Jadi uke rawan raep *plak!!* yang mau dikasih blush on itu si Bakura bukan Ryou. Hehe, Jou benar-benar kasihan kelabakan. Tapi dia lucu banget kalo kayak gitu. Arigato reviewnya, Kurii-chan!!

**To Devil 'Heaven****' :** ya ampun, Evil-san beneran fansnya om Peggy?? *plak!!* wah, banyak juga lho yang pengen om Peggy mati. gimana donk, Evil-san? *plak lagi* hehe, memang banyak majas hyperbola dalam deskripsi chapter lalu. Subyektifitasku memang berlebih tuh kayaknya XD *plak* arigato reviewnya, Evil-san!! XD

**To ****Ryuu No Kami : **di review, pennamenya masih yang lama. Jadi balasan reviewnya juga pake penname yang lama XD *plak* hmm....Yugi gak lebay kok. Hanya deskripsinya aja yang terlalu subyektif XD *plak* tenang aja, disini udah gak ada pendeskripsian yang berlebih. Namun, banyak debat kata-kata formal di sini. Arigato reviewnya, Ryuu-kun!! Dan ayo update ficmu!! Aku tunggu!!

**To Shinrei Azuranica :** bang Peggy kayaknya gak jauh dari peran lebay. Sumpah, lama-lama aku bakal dibantai para fans Peggy. Ampun nak!! TT^TT *dibantai Peggy FC* Jou masih belum ditendang kepalanya. Kasihan donk kalau ditendang beneran ama bosnya? Hehe, arigato reviewnya!!

**To KitsuNeko :** Ah, kayaknya Neko juga fans om Peggy ya? Wah, Evil-san punya sekutu tuh. *plak* Bakura lembut pada Yugi tuh pasti ada something. Ahahah!! Bakura suka Yugi, ntar jadi kleptoshipping donk? Setelah kemarin heartshipping, disini gantian kleptoshipping. Lama-lama, aku bisa dibantai fans tendershipping XD *bletak* Arigato reviewnya, Kitsu + Neko-san!! XD

**To ArcXora :** hahahaha!! Aku pengen nyoba terobosan baru dengan Keith sebagai body+guard XD *plak* wah dukungannya pasti kusampein ke Jou, Yami and Kaiba. Arigato reviewnya, Xora-san!! XD

**To Sweet Lolipop :**Jou gak asyik kalo gak disiksa dulu! XD *plak* Yami cinta? Kayaknya sih iya tuh. Sekarang aja udah main cengkram dinding segala tuh. Untuk bukan raep public XD *plak* oh Om Peggy, maafkan saya karena memberi peran anda dibidang salon *dibakar Peggy* arigato reviewnya, Loli-chan!! ^_^

**To ****Dark-sama : **terima kasih untuk review dan complimentnya!! Arigato!! XD

**To Sprinkle Fairyland :**Nerwen-san!! Apa kabar nak?!! XD *peluk-peluk gaje, disembur* ehehe, walau housemate tamat, tapi semangat penjayaan Puzzleshipping tak akan luntur!! XD *plak* hehe, Yami di sini emang jadi Raja wartawan tuh. Ayo Nerwen-san, kapan anda sepenuhnya balik di FFN ini? aku ingin melihat lanjutan fic anda!! Ayo, temani saya jayain Puzzleshipping!! XD *plak* arigato reviewnya, Nerwen-san!! Say Yes to Puzzleshipping!!

**To mimimifeyfeyfey :**halo Fey-chan!! Udah kulanjutin nih paparazzinya. Hehehe! XD iyo bener. Yami senengane nggolek masalah wae! *dibantai karena menggunakan bahasa planet* hahaha! Sekali-kali Yugi kubuat Jaim. Jou kubuat ceroboh. Kaiba kubuat galak dan Yami kubuat sok formal. Lama-lama OOC semua nih? *plak* tenang, aku berusaha untuk In Character. Arigato reviewnya, Fey-chan!!

**To F4(?) dan pembaca yang lainnya :**arigato!! XD

Yami : sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, harap kembali review. Saran, kritik membangun, pertanyaan, semua diterima disini kecuali Flame.

Yugi : Flame akan digunakan Author untuk membakar om-om laknat di tempat kursusnya. ^__^

Author : sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya. Ja Ne Minna!! XD


End file.
